KYUTEUK (serial)
by Vay1991
Summary: Seberapa lama waktu atau jarak yang memisahkan. Ikatan batin sebuah keluarga tidak akan pernah terputus.
1. Where are you?

**KYUTEUK - Where are you?**

**Cast : Park Jungsu/Leeteuk**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Super Junior**

**Genre : Brothership/Frienship**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Author POV**

**Flash Back**

Seorang anak laki-laki duduk di pojok kamarnya. Duduk dengan melipat kedua kakinya di depan dadanya sambil menundukkan kepala dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya. Dia menangis disana, ada rasa takut yang teramat sangat dalam tangisnya.

"Hyung, kapan kau pulang?" anak itu terus memanggil-manggil hyungnya. Terkadang dia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya karena mendengar teriakan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang bertengkar di luar kamar. Suara pecahan piring terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinganya, itu semakin membuatnya takut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, buka pintunya. Ini aku, Jungsu hyung!" dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat melihat Jungsu, dia langsung memeluk hyung satu-satunya itu. "Gwaenchana?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia terus menangis di pelukan hyungnya. "Sudahlah, kajja!" Jungsu menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar kamar. Kyuhyun kembali menangis saat melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah sangat berantakan. Saat mereka akan melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan mereka.

"Aku akan membawa Kyunie." Teriak eomma mereka.

"Aku akan membawa Jungsu. Buat apa anak tidak berguna itu? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa, bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang tua."

"Hyuuunggg . . ." teriak Kyuhyun yang tidak mau dipisahkan dari hyungnya.

"Kyunieee . . ." teriak Jungsu yang juga tidak mau dipisahkan dari Kyuhyun.

Tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kekuatan orang tua mereka jauh lebih besar.

"Mianhae Kyunie-ah, setelah besar nanti aku akan mencarimu!" teriak Jungsu dari dalam mobil appanya.

**Flash Back End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Itulah pertemuan terakhirku dengan hyungku satu-satunya. Hyungku yang paling aku sayang, hyungku yang selalu melindungiku. Aku tidak tahu sekarang dia dimana, bagaimana keadaannya. Bagaimana wajahnya sekarang? Saat kami dipisahkan umur kami masih sangat kecil, umurku 4 tahun sedangkan dia baru berumur 9 tahun. Aku dibawa eomma pergi keluar negeri, tepatnya tinggal di Jerman. Setahun setelah berpisah dengan appa, eomma menikah lagi dengan orang sana. Suami eomma sekarang lebih baik dari appa, dia juga sangat baik padaku. Dia menganggapku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, aku senang akan hal itu. Karena eomma tidak akan mendapat penyiksaan lagi.

Saat ini, aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku lagi di Korea setelah sekian tahun tinggal di Jerman. Aku menghirup udara Korea yang sudah tidak sesegar dulu lagi. Tujuanku kesini tentu saja untuk mencari Jungsu hyung. Aku memanggil sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkanku pada suatu tempat yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan.

"Kemana tuan?" Tanya supir itu. Aku menyebutkan sebuah alamat, supir itu langsung melajukan mobilnya. Akhirnya taksi yang aku naiki berhenti didepan sebuah rumah. Setelah membayar, aku langsung masuk kedalamnya. Dari luar, rumah itu tampak terawat. 'Siapa yang merawatnya?' pikirku. Tapi aku acuhkan, aku langsung memasuki halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan bunga. 'Apakah rumah ini sudah ditinggali oleh orang lain?'

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Aku memutar badanku melihat siapa yang menyapa.

"Ne?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ulang orang itu.

"Ehm . . . maaf, tapi siapa yang tinggal di rumah ini?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Oh . . . tidak ada yang tinggal disini."

"Lalu anda siapa?"

"Saya hanya orang yang dibayar untuk merawat rumah ini."

"Siapa yang membayarmu?"

"Tuan Leeteuk."

"Leeteuk? Siapa dia?"

"Anda tidak tahu tentang tuan Leeteuk?"

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Dia seorang penyanyi dan dancer. Anda pernah mendengar nama boy band Super Junior?"

"Super Junior?"

"Ne." orang itu mengangguk.

"Ahjussi, saya boleh masuk kedalam?"

"…" ahjussi itu tampak bingung dengan permintaanku.

"Dulu saya pernah tinggal disini, jadi saya ingin mengenangnya. Bolehkan?" setelah mendapat penjelasan dariku, ahjussi itu mengerti dan mengatarku masuk kedalam.

"Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu." Ucap ahjussi itu meninggalkanku sendiri.

Saat aku masuk kedalam, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Semua tata letak barang tidak ada yang berubah, hanya beberapa barang yang sudah berganti dengan baru. Tapi tetap saja, letaknya sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku masuk jauh lebih dalam, benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Bahkan lemari yang berada di ruang tengah, yang bisa aku dan hyung pakai untuk main petak umpet masih ada. Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangisku, aku naik ke lantai atas. Tempat kamarku dan kamar hyung berada. Pertama aku memasuki kamarku, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Tangisku semakin keras. Lalu aku beralih pada kamar Jungsu hyung, dan aku dikejutkan lagi dengan suasana kamar yang sama persis seperti dulu. Bahkan tata letak foto yang dipajang di dindingpun sama seperti dulu. Sama sekali tidak berubah.

Selama satu jam lebih aku mengitari rumahku dulu. Tiba-tiba pikiranku teringat seseorang yang bernama Leeteuk. Siapa dia? kenapa dia mau mengeluarkan uangnya hanya untuk merawat rumah ini. Aku segera menemui ahjussi.

"Ahjussi, terima kasih sudah mengijinkan saya berkeliling rumah ini. Dan satu hal lagi, bolehkah saya meminta alamat tuan Leeteuk? Saya ingin berterima kasih padanya."

"Anda cukup datang saja ke perusahaan SM Entairtainment, karena saya pun tidak tahu dimana tuan Leeteuk tinggal. Dia hanya berpesan, bila ada yang mencarinya silakan cari dia disana."

"Kalau begitu, dimana letak perusahaan itu?" ahjussi itu menuliskan sebuah alamat di secarik kertas. Setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung pergi menuju alamat yang diberikan ahjussi itu.

Selama diperjalanan, pikiranku benar-benar tidak tenang. Dipikiranku hanya ada nama tuan Leeteuk.

"Sudah sampai tuan." Ucap supir taksi yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku masuk kedalam gedung itu dan menemui resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" sapa resepsionis itu.

"Ne, saya ingin bertemu dengan Leeteuk dari Super Junior."

"Anda sudah mempunyai janji?" aku menggeleng, "Maaf kalau begitu, bila anda tidak mempunyai janji. Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Kumohon, ini sangat penting. Kau bisa tanyakan dulu padanya, mungkin saja dia tidak sibuk sekarang."

"Baiklah, saya akan menanyakannya." Setelah menunggu beberapa menit resepsionis itu kembali, "Maaf, managernya bilang tidak bisa. Saat ini Leeteuk sedang berlatih dan tidak bisa diganggu."

"Kalau begitu, buatkan janji supaya saya bisa bertemu dengannya!"

"Maaf, itu bukan kuasa saya. Bila anda mau membuat janji untuk bertemu, anda hubungi managernya saja."

"Kalau begitu, saya minta nomor telponnya." Setelah mendapatkan nomornya, aku langsung berniat menelpon manager tuan Leeteuk. Tapi niatku terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Nugu?" tanyaku.

"Mianhae, karena telah mengagetkanmu. Aku Lee Soo Man, pemilik perusahaan ini. Aku melihat ada bakat menyanyi pada dirimu, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Ne?" aku masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya, ayo kita ke kantorku!" aku hanya mengikuti tanpa tahu mau apa.

Aku masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. "Silakan duduk!" ucap ahjussi itu. "Begini, aku melihat ada bakat menyanyi dalam dirimu. Jadi, aku mau mengajakmu bergabung dalam perusahaanku. Setelah di training, kau akan aku masukkan kedalam grup Super Junior. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar ahjussi itu berkata tentang Super Junior, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyetujuinya. Ahjussi itu memberikan surat kontrak kerja padaku. Akhirnya hari itu juga, aku resmi bergabung dengan SM.

"Tuan, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Super Junior?"

"Tentu, tapi setelah kau menyelesaikan trainingmu."

"Kapan itu?"

"Tergantung pada dirimu, kalau kau bisa menyerap pelajaran-pelajaran saat training dengan cepat. Kau akan cepat lulus."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha."

Aku menjalani masa-masa trainingku di SM selama 3 tahun. Menurut seongsaenim, itu adalah rekor yang dijalani oleh artis SM. Karena artis-artis lainnya harus melakukan training minimal 5 tahun, dan aku menyelesaikannya hanya 3 tahun.

Hari ini, tuan Lee akan memperkenalkan aku pada member Super Junior sebagai member ketiga belas mereka. Aku benar-benar gugup, akhirnya setelah menunggu selama tiga tahun. Aku akan bertemu dengan tuan Leeteuk. Tuan Lee mengajakku masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Anak-anak, kenalkan ini Kyuhyun. Anggota baru kalian."

"Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dengan kami. Kami harap kau akan merasa nyaman." Ucap seorang namja tapi memiliki wajah yang cantik.

"Leeteuk mana?" Tanya tuan Lee.

"Hyung sedang ada acara di Sukira."

"Oh . . . baiklah kalau begitu. Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang mereka adalah temanmu, keluarga barumu. Jangan sungkan-sungkan pada mereka bila kau merasa ada kesulitan."

"Ne, kamsahamnida!" ucapku seraya membungkuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kajja!" ajak seorang namja yang badannya cukup besar sambil menarikku.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu saja dorm, tempat kita tinggal."

Kami semua masuk kesebuah mobil van hitam.

**Dorm **

"Kajja!" kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang aku yakini adalah dorm mereka, dan sekarang akan menjadi dormku juga.

"Ayo duduk, sekarang dorm ini akan menjadi milikmu juga. jadi tidak perlu sungkan." Ucap seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil dari semua.

"Mianhamnida, tapi aku belum tahu nama kalian."

"Mwo?" sontak semua member kaget dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"Selama ini kau tinggal dimana? Dan pada masa training, memangnya kau tidak diberitahu tentang kami?" sungut orang yang tadi menyapaku pertama kali. Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami. Aku Heechul."

"Hankyung imnida."

"Yesung imnida."

"Kangin imnida."

"Shindong imnida."

"Sungmin imnida."

"Donghae imnida."

"Siwon imnida."

"Kibum imnida."

"Ryeowook imnida."

"Masih ada 2 member lagi. Tapi mereka sedang siaran radio, nanti malam mereka pulang. Dan berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 20 tahun."

"Itu artinya dia lebih muda dariku." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kangin heran.

"Itu artinya, dia akan mengambil posisiku sebagai magnae hyung."

"Kau ini, itu saja dipermasalahkan."

"Sudahlah Wookie, itu tidak penting. Kyuhyun-ah, seperti yang barusan kau dengar. Kau adalah magnae di grup kami, jadi kau harus memanggil kami hyung. Arasseo?" jelas Heechul hyung.

"Ne."

"Kau akan sekamar dengan Sungmin. Sungmin-ah, ayo ajak dia masuk kedalam kamar."

"Ne hyung. Kyuhyun-ah, kajja!" aku mengikuti Sungmin hyung dari belakang dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan sekarang akan menjadi kamar kami. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau istirahat saja. aku akan meninggalkanmu." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku membuka mataku, dan memandang jam yang terpajang di dinding kamar. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Aku berjalan keluar kamar, sebelum keluar langkahku terhenti didepan pintu. Pikiranku kembali teringat akan tuan Leeteuk, dan sekarang aku akan membiasakan diriku memanggilnya hyung. Aku membuka kenop pintu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kangin hyung pada seorang namja. Namja itu menatapku saat aku keluar kamar.

"Hyung . . ." ucap namja itu yang pada Kangin hyung.

"Oh, dia Kyuhyun anggota baru kita."

"Annyeong haseyo, choneun Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya!" ucapku menyapa namja itu.

"Ne, selamat datang di Super Junior. Aku akan mengajarkanmu dance, kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku adalah Dancing Machine Eunhyuk super Junior." Ucapnya ramah.

"Ne, kamsahamnida hyung."

"Kenapa bicaramu formal sekali? Mulai saat ini, kau tidak usah terlalu formal pada kami. Arasseo?"

"Ne." aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Makan malam sudah siap!" ucap Sungmin hyung dari dapur.

"Kajja!" ajak Eunhyuk hyung.

"Donghae-ah, panggil Teuki hyung!" ucap Kangin hyung.

"Ne." Donghae hyung segera berlari menuju salah satu kamar. Kutatap pintu kamar itu terus, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok Leeteuk. Orang pertama yang keluar adalah Donghae hyung, diikuti oleh seorang namja yang aku yakini adalah Leeteuk hyung. Tapi ketika melihat sosoknya, ada perasaan bahagia yang menyelimutiku. Dadaku terasa sesak dan mataku terasa panas ingin menangis saat melihatnya.

**Leeteuk POV**

Ada apa ini? Aku merasa dadaku sesak saat melihat namja itu. Namja yang aku yakini sebagai anggota baru dalam grup ini. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya erat, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku ingin melakukannya?

"Hyung, ini Kyuhyun. Anggota baru kita." Ucap Donghae memberitahuku. Kyuhyun? Namanya sama persis dengan dongsaengku. Tapi yang punya nama itu bukan hanya dongsaengku saja kan? Aku tidak memperdulikan perasaan ini, dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Annyeong haseyo, choneun Kyuhyun imnida. Mohon bantuannya!" namja itu memberi salam padaku.

"Ne, selamat datang. Aku akan selalu berusaha membantumu."

"Hyung, perkenalannya nanti saja. Aku sudah lapar." Rengek Eunhyuk.

"Ne, kajja."

Hari ini kami melakukan pers conference untuk mengumumkan, bergabungnya Kyuhyun dalam grup kami.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tenang saja. cukup menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wartawan." Aku mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"Ne, gomawo hyung!" aku mengusap lembut kepalanya, dan perasaan itu datang lagi. Dan aku mengacuhkan perasaan itu lagi.

Pers conference dimulai, manager hyung mengatur acara.

"Baik, untuk pertanyaan pertama?" tawar manager hyung. Salah seorang wartawan mengangkat tangannya. "Silakan!"

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian mendapat anggota baru?"

"Tentu kami sangat senang, kami mempunyai dongsaeng satu lagi." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Ryewook-ssi, saya dengar posisimu sebagai magnae sudah beralih pada Kyuhyun-ssi. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Hahahaha . . . jawaban apa yang anda harapkan? Awalnya aku sedikit kecewa, tapi untuk apa aku kecewa. Para hyungku bilang, mereka akan tetap menganggapku sebagai magnae." Wookie tersenyum lucu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana caranya anda bisa bergabung dengan SM?"

"Aku . . . aku . . ." Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk menjawabnya. Aku yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya langsung menggenggam erat tangannya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan pegangan tanganku langsung menatapku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk, memberi isyarat kalau dia bisa melakukannya.

"Awalnya, aku datang ke SM untuk mencari seseorang. Tapi orang itu tidak bisa aku temui, dan pada saat itu pula tuan Lee melihatku dan menawariku untuk bergabung dengan SM." Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tenang saat menjawabnya.

Kami melakukan pers conference kurang lebih selama dua jam. Setelah pers conference, kami langsung menghadiri sebuah acara. Selama di perjalan, aku duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aku selalu ingin berada disampingnya dan menjaganya.

"Kyuhyun-ah . . ." panggilku saat dia sedang menatap keluar jendela mobil. Dia menoleh, "Tenanglah! Ini memang acara live pertamamu, aku tahu kau sangat gugup. Karena akupun pernah merasakan itu. Kalau kau merasa gugup, tutuplah matamu, tarik napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan, dan panggillah orang yang teramat kau sayangi. Misalnya eomma dan appamu." Kulihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget saat aku mengatakannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo?" tanyaku heran.

"Ani . . ." tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku erat.

"Tenanglah, hyung disini!" dia semakin memelukku erat. Aku bisa merasakan ada rasa rindu saat dia memelukku, begitupun denganku saat dia memelukku. Aku merasa harus sangat melindunginya.

**Kyuhyun POV **

Cukup lama aku memeluk Teuki hyung. Aku marasa sangat nyaman dan tenang saat memeluknya. Perasaan saat Jungsu hyung memelukku, kurasakan saat memeluk Teuki hyung.

"Jungsu-ah, mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya. Kita sudah sampai." Aku sontak kaget saatmendengar suara Heehul hyung yang memanggil nama Jungsu. Tapi, siapa yang dimaksud Heechul hyung?

"Kyuhyun-ah, kita sudah sampai. Kau sudah merasa tenang bukan?" Tanya Leeteuk hyung sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ne." aku turun dari mobil bersama dengannya, lalu menyusul member-member lain yang sudah masuk kedalam.

Sebelum perform, Leeteuk hyung mengumpulkan kami semua. Kami berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran. "Seperti biasa, kita berdoa semoga tidak ada kesalahan saat kita perform." Kami semua menyatukan tangan kami ditengah, "Urineun Super Juni . . ." teriak Leeteuk hyung.

"Oeo . . ." teriak kami bersama-sama. Kami semua naik ke atas panggung. Kudengar para penonton memberikan tepukan tangan dengan sangat meriah.

Selesai perform, kami kembali ke ruang tunggu untuk istirahat dan berganti pakaian. Kulihat Leeteuk hyung tertidur di sofa, dan Heechul hyung sedang duduk santai disampingnya. Aku mendekati Heechul hyung.

"Hyung!"

"Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo?"

"Tadi, kudengar hyung memanggil seseorang bernama Jungsu. Siapa itu?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Itu nama asli Leeteuk."

"Memangnya nama aslinya siapa?" tanyaku tambah penasaran.

"Leeteuk hanya nama panggung, nama aslinya Park Jungsu." Jawab Heechul hyung datar. Tapi tidak denganku, aku merasa seluruh tubuhku menjadi lemas seketika. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. "Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo? Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Heechul hyung yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ani, gwaenchana hyung!" aku segera berlari menuju toilet. Aku menangis disana, tidak kusangka. Orang yang selama ini aku cari-cari, ternyata ada didepanku. Aku terus menangis. Saat pulang ke dorm, aku belum mau membongkar jati diriku pada Leeteuk hyung, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Hyung, selamat malam!" ucapku saat Teuki hyung hendak masuk kedalam kamar.

"Ne, kau juga Kyunie!" Leeteuk hyung langsung masuk kedalam kamar.

Sesaat aku benar-benar terkejut, Leeteuk hyung memanggilku 'Kyunie'. Tidak ada yang memanggilku Kyunie selain, appa, eomma, dan Jungsu hyung. Dugaanku pada Leeteuk hyung, bahwa dia adalah Jungsu hyung semakin kuat. Aku semakin yakin kalau dia adalah Jungsu hyung.

Keesokan paginya, kami semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mianhae! Tadi malam aku memanggilmu 'Kyunie'."

"Gwaechana, aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu."

"Hyung, kau masih belum menemukannya?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Ani, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Mungkin mereka sudah mengganti nama mereka."

"Mencari siapa hyung?" tanyaku polos. Seketika itu pula, ekspressi wajah Leeteuk hyung berubah. Dia menjadi sangat sedih. Kemudian meninggalkan kami di meja makan.

"Hyung, apa aku salah bicara?" tanyaku pada Donghae hyung.

"Kau tidak salah, Teuki hyung memang seperti itu kalau ingat tentang dongsaengnya."

"Ne, dongsaengnya yang selama ini dia cari. Kau tahu kenapa teuki hyung menjadi artis seperti sekarang?" Aku menggeleng. "Dia melakukan ini demi menemukan dongsaeng yang sangat dia sayangi. Saat kecil dia terpisah, karena orang tuanya yang bercerai. Malang sekali nasib Teuki hyung, setiap kami tour keluar negeri atau keluar kota. Dia selalu mencari dongsaengnya itu, dia selalu menggunakan waktu liburnya untuk mencari dongsaeng tersayangnya."

"Memangnya, umur dongsaengnya itu berapa?" tanyaku terus menyelidik.

"Dia seumuran denganmu, dan kau tahu? Namamu dengan nama dongsaengnya sama." Jawab Heechul hyung datar. "Awalnya, kami kira kau adalah dongsaeng Jungsu. Tapi ternyata bukan. Kau tahu, saat mengetahui kau akan bergabung dengan kami. Dia sangat bersemangat sekali, apalagi setelah tahu kalau namamu adalah Kyuhyun."

"Berhari-hari, dia tidak bisa tidur karena itu." Jelas Donghae hyung.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Member lain mengangguk kompak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir dengan mulus di pipiku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sungmin hyung khawatir saat melihatku menangis. "Kau terharu ya, mendengar kisah Teuki hyung? Tenanglah!"

"Ne hyung."

Bagaimana ini? Ternyata benar Leeteuk hyung adalah Jungsu hyung, haruskah aku mengaku kalau aku ini Kyunie, dongsaeng kandungnya yang selama ini dia cari?

"Mianhae, membuat kalian khawatir. Kalian sudah selesai sarapannya? Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" tiba-tiba Teuki hyung datang, matanya merah karena selesai menangis.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae hyung.

"Ne, kajja! Manager hyung sudah menelponku. Dia menunggu kita di bawah."

'bukan saatnya aku mengatakan ini.' Pikirku. Kami pun berangkat.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam saat kami sampai di dorm. Semua member langsung masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Donghae hyung!" panggilku sebelum Donghae hyung masuk ke kamarnya.

"Wae?"

"Hmm . . . bolehkah aku tidur di kamarmu untuk malam ini saja. Aku ingin tidur bersama Teuki hyung." 

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun? Tiba-tiba kau ingin tidur bersama Teuki hyung." Selidik Donghae hyung.

"Hanya saja, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bilang dulu pada Teuki hyung." Aku mengangguk setuju.

**Leeteuk POV**

"Hyung!" panggil Donghae saat masuk kedalam kamar.

"Waeyo?"

"Kyuhyun bilang ingin tidur denganmu, bagaimana?"

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan tidur di kamarnya bersama Sungmin hyung. Dia bilang ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengamu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tidak berapa lama setelah Donghae keluar, Kyuhyun masuk.

"Hyung, bolehkah malam ini aku tidur disini."

"Ye, kemarilah!" kulihat wajahnya sangat senang saat aku mengijinkannya tidur bersamaku. "Waeyo?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tiba-tiba ingin tidur denganku, Donghae bilang kau ingin berbicara sesuatu denganku."

"Mianhae, karena tadi pagi aku sudah membuat hyung menangis mengingat dongsaengmu." Dia menundukkan kepala menyesal.

"Ah . . . kau ini. Gwaenchanayo, aku sudah melupakannya. Tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari yang lain, kau masih belum menemukannya sampai sekarang."

"Ne, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa menemukannya. Aku akan terus berusaha."

"Bagaimana kalau dongsaeng yang selama ini kau cari adalah aku?"

"Ye?" aku bertanya lagi, karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Tiba-tiba dia memelukku dan menangis. "Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo?" aku mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu!" ucapnya disela-sela tangis.

"Kyuhyun-ah, waeyo?"

"Kita tidak akan terpisah lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan hyung pergi lagi." Ucapnya lagi, aku masih tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchanayo?"

"Hyung . . ." dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Sebuah kalung yang bandulnya berbentuk sayap malaikat. Aku benar-benar terkejut.

"Kyuhyun-ah, dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan diriku dengan kalung itu.

"Hyung yang memberikannya padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku Kyuhyun, dongsaengmu Kyunie." Dia langsung memelukku lagi.

"Kyu . . . Kyunie . . . benarkah ini kau?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Dadaku terasa sesak, mataku memanas. Aku menangis, kupeluk erat Kyunieku. Tak akan kubiarkan dia lepas lagi dariku. Tuhan, terimakasih karena Kau telah mempertemukanku dengan Kyunie.

"Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Ne, aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Selama ini kau tinggal dimana?"

"Eomma membawaku ke Jerman. Sekarang eomma sudah menikah lagi dengan orang sana."

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, lalu bagaimana dengan appa?"

Aku menggeleng, "Molla, saat umurku 13 tahun aku kabur dari rumah. Setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan appa. Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya, tapi nihil."

"Rumah kita yang dulu, aku sudah kesana. Gomawo, karena hyung masih mempertahankannya."

Aku tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menjaganya. Ayo kita tidur, besok kita ada jadwal pagi."

Kutatap wajah Kyuhyun saat sedang tidur, aku merindukan wajah lugunya.

"Kyunie-ah, ayo bangun sudah pagi."

"Hyung?"

"Wae?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Gomawo hyung!"

"Sudahlah, kajja! Kau tidak mau kan dimarahi manager hyung karena kita terlambat?"

Kami semua sudah siap, dan kini kami sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian." Semua member langsung menatap penasaran, kecuali Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah menemukan dongsaeng kandungku."

"Mwo? Kapan hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tadi malam."

"Secepat itukah?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang berbicara. Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Heechul.

"Bersama kita." Semua member saling menatap.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kangin.

Aku langsung merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kepada seluruh member. "Dia dongsaeng kandungku." Jawabku mantap.

"Mwo?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu bisa, karena dia adalah Jungsu hyung."

"Jauh-jauh mencari, ternyata ada di depan mata." Celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, cepat makan! Kita sudah ditunggu manager hyung."

Setelah mencari selama 15 tahun, akhirnya aku menemukan dongsaengku. Dongsaeng yang selama ini terpisah dariku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi. Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Kyunie-ah, jangan pergi lagi. Saranghae!

**The End**


	2. Bogosipo!

**KYUTEUK – Bogosipo ! [Sequel of "KyuTeuk – Where are you?"]**

**Seperti yang udah aku janjiin. Aku bakal publish sequelnya. Bagi reader baru, di harapkan baca yang "KyuTeuk – Where are you?" dulu biar nyambung ceritanya. Tapi kalau nggak juga, nggak apa-apa. Soalnya ini ceritanya one shoot. Ok, langsung aja ya. Let's check this out!**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Leeteuk/Park Jungsu**

** Super Junior member**

**Genre : Brothership, Family**

Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku adalah seorang magnae di sebuah grup boy band bernama Super Junior. Sekaligus adik kandung dari leader grup itu. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenpa margaku adalah Cho sedangkan kakak kandungku adalah Park. Setelah eomma bercerai dari appa, eomma langsung mengganti nama margaku menjadi marga keluarganya yaitu Cho. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu alasan eomma kenapa melakukan itu dan aku pun tidak mau tahu.

Cahaya matahari dengan bebasnya masuk kedalam kamarku sehingga membuat mataku menjadi silau. Kulihat tempat tidur di sebelah tempat tidurku sudah kosong lalu kulirik jam kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurku. Pantas saja, sudah jam tujuh pagi. Orang itu pasti sudah bangun sejak pagi buta. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, keadaan sudah ramai dengan ocehan-ocehan member yang lapar.

"Wookie-ah sudah matang belum?" teriak Heechul hyung dari arah ruang tengah.

"Belum." Jawab Wookie hyung tidak kalah berteriak.

Kudekati Sungmin hyung yang sedang berada di dapur bersama Wookie hyung. "Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanyaku pada Sungmin hyung yang memang sekamar denganku.

"Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali bukan, jadi aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu supaya kau tetap istirahat."

"Tapi tetap saja aku lapar hyung. Kalau kau tidak membangunkanku, aku bisa kelaparan." Ucapku manja padanya. "Hyung, Jungsu hyung sudah bangun belum?" aku tetap memanggilnya Jungsu karena itulah yang diinginkannya. Diantara semua member hanya Heechul hyung yang sering memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya tentu saja sebelum kehadiranku.

"Molla, coba kau tanyakan saja pada Donghae." Jawabnya tanpa menatapku karena dia sedang mengaduk makanan. Kemudian aku kembali ke ruang tengah, dan langsung kudekati saja Donghae hyung yang sedang bermain-main dengan 'kembarannya'.

"Hyung!" panggilku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Waeyo?" jawabnya sambil terkikik geli karena tubuhnya digelitiki oleh saudara 'kembarannya'. "Hahahaha . . . Hyukie-ah hentikan . . . hahahaha . . ."

"Jungsu hyung sudah bangun belum?"

"Dia . . . dia . . . dia sudah berangkat. Hahahahahaha . . ."

"Sepagi ini? Memangnya dia ada jadwal kemana?"

"Hahahahahaha . . ." Donghae hyung terus tertawa dan tidak mempedulikanku lagi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk bermain PSP saja.

"Kyu, kau jaga dorm ya! Dan ingat, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Hari ini kau istirahat saja di dorm, karena lusa kita akan ke Cina untuk SM Town Concert." Jelas Heechul hyung. Kulihat gaya bicaranya seperti ibu-ibu arisan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kyu, kalau kau lapar. Aku sudah memasak makanan untukmu, kau tinggal menghangatkannya saja." kali ini kalian bisa tebak siapa yang berbicara, Sungmin hyung. Sejak dia tahu aku adalah adik kandung Jungsu hyung, dia jadi sedikit lebih protectif padaku terutama soal makanan.

"Dan ingat, jangan pesan makanan dari luar. Tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Sambung Wookie hyung. Kupikir Sungmin hyung dan Wookie hyung sudah seperti EunHae couple saja.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita berangkat." Potong Siwon hyung sebelum hyungku yang lain menasihatiku yang aneh-aneh, dia sepertinya sangat mengerti saat melihat raut wajahku yang sudah bosan dengan pesan-pesan dari mereka. Kulirik Siwon hyung dan memasang tampang kalau aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum serta mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kututup pintu dorm saat mereka semua sudah pergi. Aku baru kali ini diam sendiri di dorm sehingga aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kuambil PSPku dan melanjutkan permainanku yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kriiuuuukkk . . . [suara perutnya Kyu]

Kulirik jam yang terpajang di dinding ruang tengah, "Pantas saja aku lapar. Sudah jam satu siang." Gumamku. Kuhentikan permainan gameku dan berjalan munuju dapur untuk mencari makanan. Ku teringat makanan yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin hyung tadi pagi untukku. Setelah menemukannya segera kuhangatkan di micromave. Sambil menunggu makananku hangat, kuberjalan menuju balkon dorm untuk menghirup udara segar. Pandanganku terhenti pada seorang laki-laki tua yang duduk di taman depan apartement. Pakaian laki-laki itu sedikit lusuh dan dia terus menatap gedung ini seperti mengharapkan seseorang.

Ting . . .

Kudengar suara dari microwave, aku segera berlari menuju dapur untuk mengambil makananku. Setelah mengeluarkannya dari microwave dan menyimpannya di meja makan, aku segera kembali ke balkon. Kucari sosok laki-laki tadi, tapi dia sudah tidak ada.

"Kami pulang . . ." seru sebuah suara dari pintu masuk dorm, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyung, kalian sudah pulang." Ternyata Jungsu dan Kangin hyung.

"Ne, kau sendirian di dorm?" Tanya Jungsu hyung sambil duduk di ruang tengah untuk istirahat.

"Hyung sebenarnya ada kegiatan apa? Pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi."

"Aku mengantar Kangin, salah satu keluarganya ada yang meninggal." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kyu, khau yhang mhemhasak mhakhanhan inhi?" ucap Kangin hyung dengan mulut yang penuh makanan.

"Ya! Hyung itu makananku, kenapa kau memakannya?" segera kurebut mangkuk di tangan Kangin hyung, tapi dia bisa menghidariku dengan cepat. "Hyung, aku lapar. Aku belum makan siang." Protesku.

"Kau kan bisa memasaknya lagi?" ucap Kangin hyung setelah menelan makanannya.

"Itu bukan buatanku, itu buatan Sungmin hyung untukku. Kembalikan!"

"Sudahlah Kyu, hyung akan membuatkanmu ramen. Bagaimana?"

"Ani, hyung baru pulang. Biar aku saja yang memasak, aku juga akan membuatkannya untukmu." Aku berdecak kesal sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tidak menawariku?" teriak Kangin hyung.

"Kau sudah makan, aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu." Akupun berteriak membalasnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Satu persatu member sudah kembali dari segala jadwal kegiatannya hari ini, kecuali aku yang sedari tadi pagi berdiam terus di dorm. Saat sedang santai di kamar, kulihat laki-laki yang tadi pagi sedang duduk di taman depan apartement kami. Diapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Aku pun terus memperhatikannya. Laki-laki itu baru pergi saat jam tujuh malam. Aneh sekali laki-laki itu.

Hari ini aku ada kuliah, sehingga aku harus bangun agak pagi. Saat akan ke kamar mandi aku melewati kaca jendela kamarku. Dan saat aku melewatinya, lagi-lagi aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang sejak kemarin memperhatikan gedung apartemen ini. Aku menganggapnya aneh, tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin dia memang kebetulan sedang ada urusan disana.

Sudah seminggu ini aku terus melihat ahjussi itu secara rutin datang ke taman depan dorm. Dia selalu datang setiap jam tujuh pagi, dua belas siang dan jam lima sore. Aku jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dia lakukan setiap jam itu disana. Kebetulan hari ini aku sendirian lagi di dorm karena memang tidak ada jadwal. Kutunggu ahjussi itu di balkon apartemen. Setelah menunggu selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya ahjussi itupun datang. Aku segera keluar dorm dan berlari menuju taman. Aku tidak perlu penyamaran, karena pengunjung taman ini rata-rata memiliki privasi sendiri tidak seperti taman kota yang sudah umum dikunjungi para penduduk Seoul. Saat aku sampai di taman, syukurlah ahjussi itu masih berada disana dan masih menatap penuh harap ke arah gedung apartemen.

"Ahjussi . . ." kusapa dirinya dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Ahjussi itupun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini kami sudah berhadapan.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya seperti kebingungan.

"Ne, maaf bila aku mengganggumu. Bolehkan aku duduk disini?"

"Ne," kemudian diapun bergeser memberiku ruang agar bisa duduk di bangku panjang yang sedang dia duduki. Dalam beberapa menit kami saling diam, ahjussi itu masih terus menatap ke arah apartemen.

"Ahjussi . . ." panggilku akhirnya.

"Ne?" ahjussi itu menatapku.

"Mianhamnida, sebenarnya sudah seminggu ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Kau selalu datang kemari dan menatap gedung ini. Sebernarnya apa ahjussi lakukan disini?" tanyaku ragu-ragu karena takut membuatnya marah. Tapi tidak, ahjussi itu malah menunduk seperti orang yang menyesal. "Ahjussi, mianhamnida kalau aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu."

"Ani, gwaencaha." Ahjussi itupun menarik napas dalam-dalam agar lebih tenang.

"Ahjussi, jika kau keberatan aku mengetahui masalahmu jangan ceritakan padaku!" dia menggeleng.

"Aku adalah laki-laki bodoh . . ." ucapnya mengawali. "Aku telah menyia-nyiakan istri dan anak-anakku. Aku telah menceraikan istriku dan menelantarkan anak-anakku. Kini aku tidak tahu mereka berada dimana." Ahjussi itu mulai menitikkan air matanya. "Aku sangat menyesal, selama satu tahun ini aku terus mencari mereka tapi hasilnya selalu nihil."

"Lalu, apa yang ahjussi lakukan disini setiap pagi hari, siang, dan sore hari. Ahjussi selalu melakukannya secara rutin, aku selalu memperhatikan ahjussi dari dormku yang berada disana." Kutunjuk dormku berada.

"Minggu kemarin saat aku melewati daerah ini aku seperti melihat anak pertamaku keluar dari gedung ini. Jadi setiap hari aku datang kesini berharap aku bisa melihatnya lagi dan memastikan kalau dia adalah anakku. Aku selalu datang kesini setiap pagi saat aku akan bekerja, saat makan siang, dan saat aku pulang kerja di sore hari."

"Anak pertamamu?"

"Ne, aku mempunyai dua orang anak laki-laki. Anak keduaku ikut bersama eommanya, dan anak pertamaku hilang saat dia berumur 13 tahun."

Ahjussi ini benar-benar membuatku tertarik, entahlah tapi aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya selama ini. Berada disampingnya mengobati rasa rinduku pada appa. Appa yang telah mencampakkan kami. Tapi tidak ada rasa dendam sedikitpun pada appa dalam diriku.

Sudah hampir sebulan aku selalu bertemu dengan ahjussi itu di sela-sela kesibukanku. Beliau selalu menceritakan kisah hidupnya padaku, dan aku merasa tidak bosan mendengarnya. Ternyata dulunya dia adalah seorang arsitek, tapi karena penipuan akhirnya semua uangnya habis diambil orang. Diapun menceritakan bagaimana perjuangannya selama mencari anak-anak dan mantan istirnya. Aku terharu mendengarnya, uang yang selama ini dia dapat dari pekerjaannya sebagai buruh. Dia gunakan untuk mencari anak-anak dan mantan istirnya.

"Sudah sebulan kita berteman, tapi aku belum tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya ahjussi padaku sambil tertawa renyah.

"Ah ne, mianhae! Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu!" pintanya.

"Darimana aku harus memulai. Hmm . . ." aku berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, dulu aku tinggal di Korea bersama appa, eomma dan hyungku. Kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia awalnya, tapi entah kenapa appa dan eomma berpisah. Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka karena saat itu umurku masih sangat kecil. Hyungku ikut bersama appa dan aku bersama eomma. Eomma membawaku ke Jerman untuk tinggal disana. Setelah 15 tahun aku kembali kemari utnuk mencari hyungku. Seseorang mengajakku untuk masuk kedalam sebuah grup boy band, saat itu aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang aku cari ada disana, jadi kuputuskan untuk bergabung dengan grup boy band itu. Dan sesuatu yang sangat tidak aku sangka, ternyata orang yang aku cari selama ini adalah leader dari grup boy band dimana aku bergabung didalamnya."

"Kau beruntung bisa bertemu dengan kakak kandungmu."

"Ne." aku mengangguk senang.

"Ahjussi, apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

"Ani, kebetulan hari ini aku libur."

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengunjungi apartemenku? Aku ingin sekali memperkenalkanmu pada hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh kah?"

"Tentu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah."

Aku langsung mengajak ahjussi ke dorm.

Dorm

"Ahjussi, mian berantakan. Ahjussi duduklah saja dulu, akan kuambilakan minum." Ucapku seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ternyata kalian adalah Super Junior." Ucapnya saat melihat tulisan nama kami di dinding.

"Wae?" tanyaku setelah kembali dari dapur. Kududuk disampingnya, kami duduk di ruang tengah.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi aku sering mendengar nama kalian disebut-sebut oleh para remaja." Jelasnya, aku hanya tertawa. "Mana hyungmu?"

"Dia belum pulang, mungkin nanti sore. Ahjussi bersantailah dulu, temani aku disini. Di antara semua member, aku yang paling sedikit memiliki jadwal kegiatan karena aku harus kuliah."

"Baiklah." Ucapnya seraya mengelus rambutku lembut. Tapi aku senang dia melakukannya, aku jadi merasa sangat dekat dengannya.

"Ahjussi, bisakah kau lakukan itu lagi?"

"Wae?" tanpa aba-aba kuraih tangan kanannya dan kusimpan diatas kepalaku. Kulihat dia tersenyum, semakin lama dia mengelus kepalaku aku semakin ingin diperlakukan lebih.

"Ahjussi, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" akupun langsung memeluknya tanpa seijinnya. "Ahjussi, aku merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang seorang appa darimu. Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai appa?" tanyaku dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah menangis. "A . . . appa . . ." akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga. Beliau mempererat pelukankan padaku dan membelai lembut kepalaku.

Kubuka mataku, ternyata aku tertidur. Kulihat ahjussi pun tertidur dan masih setia menemaniku dan juga tangannya pun masih berada di puncak kepalaku. Kulirik jam dinding yang terpajang di ruang tengah, sudah jam empat sore. Sebentar lagi para member pulang. Kuselimuti ahjussi dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Saat aku kembali menuju ruang tengah ternyata beliau sudah bangun.

"Ahjussi, kau sudah bangun?"

"Ne."

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, hyung akan pulang."

"Ne."

"Kami pulang . . ." ucap sebuah suara dari pintu masuk depan. Aku langsung berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau datang." Ucapku senang saat melihat sosok Jungsu hyung yang masuk, diikuti member yang lain.

"Wae?" tanyanya heran, aku langsung menariknya masuk menuju ruang tengah.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu." Kutarik tubuh Jungsu hyung hingga berhadapan dengan ahjussi.

Kulihat mata ahjussi mulai berair saat menatap wajah Jungsu hyung dan tangannya pun dengan ragu terangkat ingin memegang wajah Jungsu hyung. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Jungsu hyung, yang kulihat dari wajahnya adalah sebuah kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Tapi ketika tangan ahjussi hampir dekat dengan wajah Jungsu hyung, Jungsu hyung malah menghempaskannya dengan keras dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Aku menatapnya heran hingga tubuhnya hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Brukk . . .

Tubuh ahjussi jatuh seketika sambil menangis. Aku dan hyungku yang lain membantu ahjussi bangkit dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Kyu-ah, sebenarnya siapa ahjussi ini?" Tanya Kangin hyung.

"Dia temanku, dia teman mengobrolku."

"Tapi kenapa Teuki hyung bersikap seperti itu saat bertemu dengannya?"

"Molla." Kugelengkan kepalaku. "Ahjussi, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Dia . . . dia . . ." dia masih terus menangis.

"Ahjussi, katakan padaku ada apa?" paksaku.

"Dia anakku yang kuceritakan padamu."

"Mwo?" ucap kami bersamaan.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pernyataan yang dikatakan ahjussi barusan, rasanya kakiku ini lemas dan lidahku kelu seketika tidak bisa berkata apapun. Segera kuberlari menuju kamar Jungsu hyung. Saat aku masuk, Jungsu hyung sedang menangis di tempat tidurnya.

"Hyung . . ." aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku langsung memeluknya. "Mianhae!" disela-sela tangisku.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Sudah sebulan ini kami bertemu, dia adalah teman mengobrolku setiap aku sendirian di dorm. Dia selalu datang ke taman di depan." jelasku. "Hyung, benarkah itu appa?" tanyaku memastikan. Dia mengangguk. "Hyung, aku mohon maafkan dia. Bagaimanapun dia adalah appa kita."

"Ayo kita keluar!" ajaknya. Saat kami keluar kamar, member yang lain masih mengelilingi appa. aku dan Jungsu hyung mendekatinya. Saat melihat kedatangan kami, appa langsung bersujud di kaki Jungsu hyung.

"Jungsu-ah, mianhae! Maafkan appa!" ucapnya sambil terus menangis. Jungsu hyung jatuh dan langsung memeluk appa.

"Appa . . ." ucap Jungsu hyung. Kemudian menarik tanganku agar bisa lebih dekat dekat dengan mereka. "Appa, ini Kyunie. Uri Kyunie!" appa terus menatapku dan membelai lembut wajahku. Aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya. Appa langsung memelukku.

"Kyunie, maafkan appa!"

"Ne, appa!"

Setelah kami semua tenang, kami semua duduk dengan santai di ruang tengah bersama member Super Junior yang lainnya.

"Appa, selama ini kau tinggal dimana?" tanyaku.

"Aku tinggal di tempat kerjaku sekarang. Aku bekerja sebagai buruh bangunan."

"Appa, mianhae!" ucap Jungsu hyung.

"Ani, kau tidak bersalah. Appa yang bersalah karena telah menelantarkan kalian dan eomma kalian."

"Mulai sekarang, appa jangan bekerja sebagai buruh lagi. Dan appa akan tinggal di rumah kita dulu. Appa nikmatilah masa tua appa disana. Aku dan Kyunie akan sering mengunjungi appa kalau kami tidak sedang sibuk." Jelas Jungsu hyung.

"Rumah?"

"Ne, rumah kita. Rumah tempat tinggal kita dulu, aku telah merawatnya. Appa mau kan tinggal disana?"

"Ne."

Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kalau laki-laki yang selama ini aku rindukan sebenarnya sangat dekat denganku.

Bogosipo appa!

**The End**

**Mianhae kalau ceritanya kurang seru. Author bikinnya rada maksa terus pengen cepet selesai.**


	3. Remember me!

KyuTeuk – Remember Me! Part 1

Author : Vay ^_^

Cast : Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Member Super Junior

PS : - Yang tulisannya miring berarti bahasa Inggris.

Aku awalnya gak mau bikin sequel kisah KyuTeuk, apa lagi triloginya. Tapi tiba-tiba aja ada Ide, jadi aku terusin deh. Mudah-mudahan pada suka. Dan disaranin wat para reader, untuk baca kisah KyuTeuk yang sebelumnya biar bisa agak nyambung.

**Leeteuk POV**

Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu setiap orang. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat dan berkumpul dengan keluarga. Begitupun denganku dan dongsaengku Kyuhyun. Semenjak kami bertemu dengan appa, setiap akhir minggu kami selalu menghabiskan waktu kami di rumah bersama appa. Dan kini, appa juga telah mendapatkan kembali pekerjaannya dulu sebagai arsitek bangunan.

"Jungsu . . . Kyunie . . .!" terdengar suara appa memanggil kami. Aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan keluar kamar. Tepat saat aku melangkah keluar kamar, Kyuhyun pun baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Good morning hyung!" sapanya padaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Good morning Kyu!" kubalas sapaannya dan tersenyum.

"Jungsu . . . Kyunie . . .!" terdengar lagi suapa appa memanggil kami. Aku dan Kyu saling menatap dan tertawa jail. Aku langsung berlari begitupun dengan Kyu.

"Hyung, kau curang!" teriak Kyu saat kami berlari di tangga rumah.

"Yang terakhir sampai harus membersihkan kamar yang duluan sampai." Jawabku dengan nada tinggi karena kami masih berlari.

"Hyaaaaaaaa . . ." teriakku saat sampai di meja makan. "Lagi-lagi aku yang menang Kyu. Kau harus membersihkan kamarku." Ucapku bangga.

"Hyung, kau curang. Kau tidak memberi aba-aba dulu padaku."

"Salah sendiri kau melamun." Ejekku padanya.

"Ya! Kalian ini, masih pagi tapi sudah bertengkar." Ucap appa melerai kami. Aku dan Kyu segera duduk bersiap untuk sarapan. "Kalian berdua sudah cuci muka?" Tanya appa. Aku dan Kyu mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah aku percaya, sekarang cepat makan!" aku dan Kyu makan dengan lahapnya. Setiap kami pulang ke rumah, appa selalu memasak makanan untuk kami berdua.

"Appa, hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucapku sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutku.

"Eodie gayo?" Tanya appa.

"Appa akan tahu nanti." Aku tersenyum puas membuat appa penasaran. Sebenarnya Kyu pun terlihat penasaran, tapi dia tidak menanggapiku karena terlalu asik makan. Selesai sarapan pagi kami semua bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat yang telah aku rencanakan. Aku duduk di kursi kemudi, Kyuhyun duduk di sampingku dan appa duduk di kursi belakang. Dia bilang agar bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan standar. Tempat yang akan kami kunjungi memang cukup jauh dari kota. Waktu yang kami tempuh cukup lama yaitu selama dua jam. Appa dan Kyuhyun yang memang lelah karena tadi malam dia tidur sampai larut, sejak satu jam lalu sudah tertidur karena merasa bosan. Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padaku, dengan tertidurnya mereka akan semakin melancarkan rencanaku pada mereka. Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalan selama dua jam, kami sampai juga. Dengan hati-hati kuparkirkan mobilku agar tidak membangunkan appa dan Kyu. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, kuambil kain yang sudah kupersiapkan di daskbor mobil. Kubangunkan Kyu perlahan agar tidak membangunkan appa.

"Kyu . . . bangun Kyu! Kita sudah sampai." Ucapku pelan di telinganya.

"Hmm . . ." Kyu sedikit mengigau tapi aku langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia yang sadar mulutnya kubekap langsung membuka mata lebar-lebar dan melotot padaku. Kutempelkan jari telunjukku di bibirku agar Kyu tidak berisik, dia mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya berbisik.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu, sekarang bantu aku!" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju pintu belakang mobil. Dengan sangat hati-hati kubuka pintu itu agar tidak membangunkan appa. Lalu dengan segera kututup mata appa. Appa yang sepertinya sudah akan bangun langsung memberontak dan membuatku sedikit kesulitan.

"Siapa kau?" teriak appa.

"Tenanglah appa, ini aku Jungsu. Appa tidak perlu khawatir.

"Jungsu? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya appa heran.

"Nanti appa akan tahu."

Setelah berhasil menutup mata appa dengan kain yang tadi aku bawa, aku dan Kyu menuntun appa untuk keluar mobil.

"Jungsu-ah, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Tenanglah appa, kau tenang saja. Yang jelas aku membawamu ke tempat yang pastinya akan membuat kita sekeluarga bahagia. Jawabku senang. Kulirik Kyu, dia masih serius memapah appa.

"Kita sudah sampai appa!" teriakku saat kami sampai. Kyu langsung menganga melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Hyung, dari mana kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini?" Tanya Kyu masih terkagum-kagum.

"Appa, kau sudah siap?" godaku pada appa agar beliau semakin penasaran.

"Ya! Cepat buka ikatan ini!" segera kubuka kain yang menutup mata appa.

"Tadaaaa . . .!" ucapku setelah melepaskan ikatan appa. Saat kubuka penutup matanya, appa tidak bergeming. Beliau diam terpaku melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Aku dan Kyu menunggu tanggapan appa. "Appa . . .!" ucapku sambil memegang pundaknya. Appa menatapku, tapi kali ini matanya tidak kering, appa menangis dan langsung memelukku. "Appa, gwaenchana?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya appa di sela tangisnya.

"Wae?"

Appa melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. "Kau hanya akan membuka luka lama." Ucapnya.

"Appa, lupakan itu. Kini kita buka lembaran baru, beritahu Kyu tentang tempat ini padanya appa!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan tempat ini?" Tanya Kyu bingung.

"Tempat ini sebenarnya tidak menakutkan, tapi danau ini terlalu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Kenangan indah keluarga kita, dulu kita sering berlibur kesini. Kyu waktu itu umurmu masih kecil, jadi kau mungkin tidak ingat."

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita memancing?" teriakku mencairkan suasana.

"Ne." jawab Kyu semangat. Appa hanya tersenyum.

Kami memancing bersama. Memang danau ini menyimpan semua kenangan indah keluargaku. Setiap berlibur, kami selalu pergi kesini. Aku dan appa memancing sedangkan eomma memasak untuk kami. Kyu, dia tentu ada di gendongan eomma.

"Aku terima telpon dulu." Ucap Kyu tiba-tiba ketika kami sedang asik memancing, dia kemudian berbalik menjauhi kami.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Jungsu hyung mengajakku dan appa ke sebuah danau yang cukup jauh dari kota. Pemandangannya indah dan udaranya pun sangat sejuk. Appa bilang kita dulu sering kesini setiap liburan, tapi aku tidak ingat itu karena aku masih sangat kecil ketika itu. Aku, appa dan Jungsu hyung memancing di danau itu. Ketika kami sedang asik-asiknya memancing, tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering. Aku meminta ijin pada appa dan Jungsu hyung untuk menerima telpon. Kulihat hanya ada sederet nomor di layar handphoneku. Segera ku berbalik menjauhi appa dan Jungsu hyung.

"Yeoboseyo . . .!"

"_My lovely brother_ . . ." kujauhkan handphone dari telingaku karena teriakan dari suara di seberang telpon.

"_Who are you? Tiba-tiba teriak seperti itu?_" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

"_Kau tidak hapal suara adikmu sendiri?_" teriaknya lagi.

"_Gina?_" tanyaku heran. "_Ada apa kau tiba-tiba menelponku?_"

"_Ayo tebak sekarang aku ada dimana?" _tanyanya riang.

"_I don't now, and I don't care where you at. Sekalipun kau ada di Korea menyusulku, aku tidak perduli."_ Jawabku santai.

"_Oh my God. Ternyata otakmu memang benar-benar encer. Aku memang sedang ada di Korea bersama mami dan papi. Sekarang kau jemput kami di bandara!"_

"_What do you said?"_

"_Kutarik lagi kata-kataku barusan, ternyata kau tidak sepintar itu. Baiklah aku ulang, aku sudah berada di Korea bersama papi dan mami. Kau sekarang harus menjemput kami di bandara."_

"_Gina, cepat berikan telponnya pada mami!"_ perintahku.

"_Hallo . . ."_ ucap sebuah suara lembut diseberang sana.

"_Mami, what are you doing? Why you don't talk to me before it?"_

"_Marcus, you don't miss me? I wanna give you surprise." Ucap mami di seberang sana. _Marcus adalah nama Inggrisku. Semenjak tinggal di Jerman, mami lebih suka memanggil nama Inggrisku dibanding dengan Koreaku.

"_Off course I miss you."_

"_Kalau begitu cepat jemput kami di bandara!"_

"_Mami, saat ini aku tidak sedang berada di Seoul. Aku sedang di luar kota."_

"_Kau ada dimana? Baiklah aku maafkan kau kali ini. Kami akan menginap di hotel, setelah kau kembali ke Seoul. Kau harus segera menemui kami."_ Ucap mami tegas.

"Ne, arraseo."

"_What?"_

"_No, I don't say anything."_ Elakku.

"_Marcus, I now what you said. Ternyata bahasa Koreamu sudah sangat lancar." _

"_Mami . . ."_

"_Fine, it's ok. Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul?"_

"_I don't now. Tapi saat aku kembali, aku akan segera menemui kalian. Beritahu aku dimana kalian menginap." _

"_Ok, have a nice day."_

"_Have a nice day too. And I'm sorry . . .!"_

Kuputuskan hubungan telponku dengan mami. Dan kembali bergabung dengan appa dan Jungsu hyung.

"Wah, appa hebat. Ikannya sudah banyak yang kena pancing." Ucapku saat melihat ember yang kami bawa penuh dengan ikan.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyu, harusnya kau bisa melihat kehebatan appa dalam memancing." Ucap Jungsu hyung bangga.

"Memangnya kalian sudah selesai memancing sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat kehebatan appa memancing?" tanyaku heran.

"Ye, kau tidak lihat ember itu? Sudah penuh dengan ikan. Kalau appa memancing lagi, mau di simpan dimana?"

"Appa, tunjukkan keahlianmu sekali lagi!" rengekku memohon.

"Sudahlah, hari sudah sore. Lain kali aku akan menunjukkannya padamu." Ucap appa sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Hahahahaha . . ." terdengar suara tawa Jungsu hyung yang khas. Dia tertawa puas melihat kesialanku. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku.

Kami menginap di bungalow yang memang disewakan dekat danau itu. Malamnya kami bertiga membakar hasil pancingan kami tadi sore untuk makan malam. Aku dan Jungsu hyung tidak melakukan banyak hal, karena dalam hal ini appa yang lebih jago dan berpengalaman. Selain membantu makan, aku dan Jungsu hyung hanya membantu membuat sedikit keributan malam itu. Hahahaha . . .

Keesokan harinya kami kembali ke seoul pagi-pagi sekali, karena siangnya aku dan Jungsu hyung ada jadwal kegiatan. Setelah mengantar appa ke rumah, aku dan Jungsu hyung langsung kembali ke dorm. Saat kami sampai di dorm, seperti biasa keributan selalu menghiasi dorm kami.

"Ya! Wookie, cepat siapkan sarapannya!" teriak heechul hyung dari dalam kamarnya.

"Donghae, dimana kau simpan jam tanganku yang kemarin kau pinjam?" ucap Eunhyuk hyung yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas.

""Heechul hyung, Heebum dan Baengsin bertengkar lagi. Cepat pisahkan sebelum Ddangkoma menjadi stress." Teriak Yesung hyung yang sedang melindungi hewan peliharaannya sekuat tenaga dari serangan Heebum dan Baengsin.

"Ya! Kalian ribut sekali, bisa diam tidak? Aku sedang menonton TV." Teriak Kangin hyung.

"Hyuk, mana kaset untuk latihan dance hari ini?" teriak Shindong hyung.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Hankyung hyung pada kami yang sedari tadi masih diam terpaku di pintu masuk melihat keributan yang di buat para member pagi ini.

"Ye, sepertinya kalian semua sedang sibuk?" canda Jungsu hyung. Aku dan Hankyung hyung hanya tertawa mendengar leluconnya.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian, menyenangkan?"

"Tentu hyung, Jungsu hyung mengajakku dan appa ke sebuah danau yang sangat indah. Kami memancing disana. Lain kali kita harus kesan bersama-sama, aku yakin kalian tidak akan menyesal." Ucapku semangat.

"Jeongmal? Baiklah kalau begitu, di liburan kita yang selanjutnya kita harus kesana."

"Makanan siap . . .!" terdengar suara teriakan Wookie hyung dari dapur. Dalam sekejap semua member berhenti dari kegiatannya bahkan Heebum dan Baengsin pun berhenti dari perkelahian mereka memperebutkan Ddangkoma. Kecuali aku, Jungsu hyung dan Hankyung hyung yang sedari tadi berdiri mengobrol di pintu masuk menyaksikan tontonan gratis dari para member. Hahahaha . . .

"Ayo hyung, kita juga harus sarapan." Ajak Hankyung hyung. Kami pun berjalan menuju meja makan dan bergabung dengan member yang lainnya untuk sarapan.

"Kahalihan sudahah kembahali . . ." ucap Heechul hyung mulut penuh makanan.

"Ne." jawabku senang.

Selesai sarapan, kami semua pergi menuju KBS TV karena ada acara yang menghadirkan kami sebagai bintang tamunya. Sambil menunggu kegiatan dimulai, seperti biasa aku selalu 'pacaran' dengan PSP kesayanganku. Kulihat yang lainnya masih sibuk make up. Ketika sedang asik bermain, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin buang air kecil. Aish, mengganggu saja. Kutinggalkan PSP dan segera menuju toilet.

**Leeteuk POV**

Lima menit lagi acara akan dimulai, kupanggil semua member untuk berkumpul. Dalam beberapa detik, mereka semua sudah berkumpul di dekatku. Tapi . . . kemana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka tidak ada.

"Hyuuung . . .!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan. Kami semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Kulihat Sungmin masuk sambil berlari-lari. Dia langsung menghampiriku, kutahan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku heran dan panik.

"Hyung . . ." Sungmin berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Hyung . . . Kyu . . . Kyuhyun pingsan." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

"Mwo?" ucap kami bersamaan.

"Dimana?" tanyaku panik.

"Toilet." Aku segera mengesampingkan tubuh Sungmin yang berada di hadapanku dan berlari menuju toilet.

"Kyu . . .!" teriakku saat melihat tubuh Kyu yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai toilet. Kangin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyu ke punggungnya dan membawanya ke ruang tunggu.

"Super Junior 3 menit lagi." Ucap salah satu staff.

'Bagaimana ini, Kyu pingsan dan acaranya sebentar lagi dimulai.' Batinku. "Kalian tetap harus tampil, aku akan membawa Kyu ke rumah sakit." Putusku akhirnya.

"Tapi hyung?" ucap semua member kompak.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Manager hyung, bagaimana?" aku meminta pendapat manager hyung.

"Baiklah, aku terima saranmu. Kalian semua tetap harus tampil tanpa Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Sampaikan pada pemirsa kalau Kyuhyun sakit, dan Leeteuk harus menemaninya. Bagaimanapun, publik harus tahu keadaan Kyu."

Akhirnya acara dimulai tanpa kehadiranku dan Kyuhyun. Aku dan manager hyung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan tangisku karena terlalu khawatir akan keadaan Kyuhyun. Akupun sengaja belum memberitahu appa karena tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Aku harus memastikan dulu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyu. Saat kutatap wajah Kyu yang pingsan, kulihat wajahnya memerah. 'Kyu, apa ini? Kenapa wajahmu terus memerah?' batinku. "Hyung, tolong lebih cepat!" pintaku pada manager hyung yang berada di kursi kemudi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa kulitnya terus memerah seperti itu?" tanyaku pada dokter yang memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak parah. Setelah saya periksa, sepertinya Kyuhyun terkena alergi."

"Alergi?" tanyaku heran. Dan dokter itu pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kau tenang saja. Dia tidak apa-apa. Setelah saya berikan obat, dia akan segera pulih. Tapi sepertinya dia tetap harus di rawat disini sampai warna merah di tubuhnya hilang." Jelas dokter itu. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

"Gamsahamnida."

"Teuki, aku harus kembali ke KBS TV dan menjemput member yang lain. Kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku!" ucap manager hyung.

"Ne."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi, aku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Tanpa pikir panjang, kuambil handphoneku dan menghubungi appa.

**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**

**Nan nol pume ango nara . . .**

Kudengar alunan lagu Miracle saat aku sedang menjaga Kyuhyun. Kucari sumber suara, ternyata berasal dari handphone milik Kyuhyun. Kulihat hanya ada sederet nomor tanpa nama di layarnya. Aku pikir mungkin sangat penting, sehingga kuangkat panggilan telponnya.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucapku.

"_Kau kemana saja? Kau belum kembali ke Seoul? Ternyata kau sekarang sudah benar-benar menjadi orang Korea sesungguhnya." _Ucap suara lembut diseberang sana. Aku yakin itu adalah suara perempuan, tapi siapa?

"Mianhae, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kyuhyun sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa menerima telpon darimu. Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa ini?"

"Sakit?" ucap suara diseberang sana dengan nada tinggi sehingga aku harus menjauhkan handphone Kyuhyun dari telingaku.

"Ne, tapi kondisinya tidak parah. Hanya kulitnya saja yang memerah."

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?" tanyanya masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Dia sekarang di rawat di Seoul Hospital Center."

Tanpa berkata apapun orang itu langsung menutup telponnya. "Orang aneh." Gumamku. Kutatap lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur. Dia seperti anak bayi.

**Guderul mannal su issodon gon hengunijyo**

**Gyotheman issodo usul su ige mandunikkayo**

Segera kuangkat panggilan telpon di handphoneku. Kulihat layarnya sekilas untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyu? Kami dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu, kalian masih ada jadwal yang lain. Kyu tidak apa-apa, nanti malam saja kalian kemari. Arraseo?"

"Ne, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Hati-hati di jalan!" pesanku pada Heechul sebelum dia menutup telponnya.

"Hyung . . .!"

"Kyu, kau sudah sadar?" ucapku senang.

"Aku . . ."

"Kau di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, sudah merasa lebih baik?" dia mengangguk tersenyum. "Aku sudah memberitahu appa, tapi dia tidak bisa datang sekarang. Katanya sedang ada rapat."

"Gwaenchana, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kyu, kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan di toilet?"

"Entahlah hyung, yang jelas tiba-tiba saja kepalaku sangat sakit dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi."

"Yang penting sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik." Ucapku sambil membelai lembut kepalanya. "Oh ya, dokter bilang kau terkena alegi. Kau alergi pada sesuatu Kyu?"

"Ne, aku alergi kacang. Sepertinya, makanan yang di buat Wookie hyung tadi pagi mengandung kacang. Tapi aku tidak bisa merasakannya."

"Mianhae, karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

"Gwaenchana, lagi pula ini salahku juga karena tidak memberitahumu dari awal."

"Yang aku tahu, sejak kecil kau tidak punya alergi pada apapun."

"Mollayo, mungkin waktu aku kecil tidak terlalu terasa. Aku sudah mulai merasakan ini saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Lain kali aku akan lebih memperhatikan makanmu."

BRRAAKKK . . . . .!

TBC . .

KyuTeuk – Remember Me! Part 2

Author : Vay ^_^

Cast : Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Member Super Junior

PS : - Yang tulisannya miring berarti bahasa Inggris.

Aku awalnya gak mau bikin sequel kisah KyuTeuk, apa lagi triloginya. Tapi tiba-tiba aja ada Ide, jadi aku terusin deh. Mudah-mudahan pada suka. Dan disaranin wat para reader, untuk baca kisah KyuTeuk yang sebelumnya biar bisa agak nyambung.

BBRRRRAAAAAKKKKKK . . .

Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan kami pada sumber suara. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa melihatnya lagi. Meskipun aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama lima belas tahun dan sudah ada kerutan di beberapa bagian kulit wajahnya., tapi aku masih sangat mengenali wajah cantik dan anggunnya. Aku berdiri diam terpaku di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Mataku rasanya sudah panas dan air mata ini sudah sangat berdesak-desakkan ingin keluar tapi kutahan. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukannya. Seperti apa yang selalu dia lakukan setiap kali aku menangis ketakutan karena dimarahi appa. Dia selalu bisa menenangkanku sehingga aku tertidur di pangkuannya. Eomma bogosipoyo.

"_Marcus! Are you ok?" _tanyanya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Ada sedikit rasa iri dalam hatiku saat melihatnya.

"_I'm ok mom. Just relax!" _ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"_Your face?" _ucanya sambil memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan-tangan lembutnya. Tangan yang selalu membelai lembut kepalaku sebelum aku tidur.

"_I'm ok mom. Calm down!"_

"_Who are you?"_ tanyanya padaku. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari keberadaanku disana.

"_Mom, he is . . ."_

"Annyeonghaseyo! Choneun Leeteuk imnida. Aku leader Super Junior." Ucapku segera memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapku seolah-olah mengatakan 'Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Dia eomma.' Dan akupun membalas tatapannya sambil tersenyum seolah-olah aku mengatakan 'Belum saatnya.'

"_Super Junior? Wha is that?"_

"_Mami, I can explain it."_

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Kyu, aku tunggu di luar." Kutinggalkan mereka berdua di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Dan aku keluar dari kamar. Setelah keluar dari kamar, aku segera berlari menuju toilet. Aku menangis disana, kuluapkan rasa rindu sekaligus rasa kecewaku dengan tangisan. Aku sangat merindukannya, tapi aku juga kecewa padanya karena dia tidak bisa mengenali anak laki-lakinya sendiri? Aku terus menangis sampai aku merasa air mata ini kering. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya siapa aku sebenarnya, karena aku ingin eomma sendiri yang mengenaliku tanpa harus aku atau Kyuhyun yang memberitahu. Tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak mengenaliku. Setelah tenang, kubasuh wajahku dengan air agar tidak terlihat selesai menangis. Aku kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Aku duduk di kursi yang berada di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

"_You! I wanna talk to you." _Kuangkat wajahku ketika seseorang yang sepertinya memanggilku. Ternyata eomma. Kupendam lagi rasa rindu ini saat melihatnya. Dia duduk disebelahku. Kutundukkan wajahku karena sikap ketusnya padaku. "Kau cukup diam dan dengarkan aku." Ucapnya dan kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Marcus, dan aku tidak setuju Marcus bergabung dengan kalian sebagai penyayi. Aku tidak menyetujuinya, maka dari itu aku mau membawa Marcus kembali ke Jerman." Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dari awal aku sudah tidak percaya padanya. Dia ingin hidup sendiri di Korea." Ucapnya tertawa sinis.

"Tapi dia tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Ucapku berusaha mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

"Kau leadernya bukan?" aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai leader. Kau tidak bisa menjaga membermu dengan baik, leader apa itu?"

"Mianhae!' ucapku akhirnya dengan berurai air mata.

"Kau menangis? Laki-laki tidak pantas menangis, cengeng. Sikapmu ini semakin membuatku ingin membawa Marcus pulang. Sebaiknya kau pulang, aku yakin kau punya banyak kegiatan. Aku akan menjaga Marcus, karena dia adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Permisi." Setelah berpamitan, aku langsung pulang kembali ke dorm.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Donghae yang melihatku datang dengan keadaan berantakan.

"Ne." jawabku lemas. Terus berjalan mauk kedalam kamar. Kukunci pintu kamar dari dalam. Terdengar suara-suara para member yang memanggilku tapi tak kuhiraukan. Saat ini aku hanya ingin sendiri.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Mami masuk kedalam kamarku, sebelumnya dia keluar karena ingin membeli kopi.

"Marcus, aku sudah bicara dengan leadermu kalau kau akan keluar dari grupmu. Dan dia setuju." Ucap mami ketus.

"Mom, apa yang kau katakan barusan? Tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin menyetujuinya. Mami pasti bohong."

"Sebagai leader dia tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Jadi wajar kan, kalau aku mau membawamu pulang kembali ke Jerman. Ada yang salah?" ucap mami enteng.

"Mom, aku tidak bisa keluar begitu saja. Aku terikat kontrak, lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang sangat aku sayangi disini."

"Kau sudah punya kekasih rupanya. Kalau begitu, ajak saja kekasihmu ke Jerman. Kalian menikah disana, aku yang akan membiayai semuanya."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." Ucapku ketus.

"Lalu?"

"Super Junior, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka." Ucapku tertunduk.

"Tidak, kau tetap harus ikut aku ke Jerman. Kalau kau melawan, kau tahu kan aku bisa melakukan apapun agar kau bisa pulang. Bahkan melukai mereka, terutama leadermu itu. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya, aku sudah bisa melihat kalau dia adalah orang yang lemah dan tidak cocok menjadi seorang leader."

"Mami!" bentakku saat mami membicarakan tentang Jungsu hyung. Aku tidak bisa menerima mami berbicara seperti itu pada Jungsu hyung. Terlebih lagi, dia adalah anak laki-lakinya sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak menyadari sama sekali tentang hal itu.

"Lihat, sekarang kau melawanku. Padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah. Mereka pasti membawa pengaruh buruk terhadapmu."

**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**

**Nan nol pume ango nara . . .**

Handphoneku berdering, segera kulihat siapa yang menelpon. Ternyata Sungmin hyung.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyu-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah lebih baik. Tinggal istirahat beberapa hari saja."

"Mianhae, sepertinya kami belum bisa menjengukmu selama seminggu ini. Karena kau sedang sakit, akhirnya jadwal kami menjadi lebih padat."

"Mianhae hyung, aku jadi merepotkan kalian semua. Gwaenchana, lagi pula aku sudah ditemani seseorang disini. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir."

"Appamu?"

"Ne." kujawab cepat. Tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau yang menjagaku itu mami. Sungmin hyung akan bertanya lebih jauh, dan saat ini bukanlah waktunya.

"Kyu-ah, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apakah sesuatu terjadi di rumah sakit?"

"Waeyo?"

"Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, Teuki hyung langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Kami semua takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

"Mwo?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kyu, cobalah kau telpon dia. Suruh dia keluar kamar. Arraseo?"

"Ne, aku akan mencobanya hyung." Setelah menutup telpon dari Sungmin hyung, aku langsung menelpon Jungsu hyung. Aku sudah menghubungi Jungsu hyung beberapa kali tapi tidak di angkat-angkat.

"Marcus, siapa yang kau telpon. Kau gelisah sekali." Ucap mami yang sedang duduk di sofa seberang tempat tidurku.

"Ini semua gara-gara mami. Leeteuk hyung mengurung dirinya di kamar."

"Aku semakin yakin, dia tidak pantas menjadi leader. Bersikap seperti anak kecil bukanlah tipe orang yang cocok dijadikan leader." Ucap mami sinis.

Selama seminggu aku di rawat di rumah sakit. Tidak ada satupun hyungku yang menjengukku karena kegiatan mereka yang sangat padat. Mami dan Gina yang menjagaku di rumah sakit. Papi sudah kembali ke Jerman karena urusan pekerjaan. Meskipun begitu aku tetap berhubungan dengan hyung-hyungku. Dan tentang keadaan Jungsu hyung, Sungmin hyung bilang sikapnya jadi lebih pendiam tidak banyak bicara, tidak seperti Jungsu hyung yang kami kenal. Untung saja appa sedang ada tugas ke luar negeri selama satu bulan, kalau tidak appa dan mami akan bertengkar bila bertemu disini.

**Life couldn't get better (hey~)**

**Nan nol pume ango nara . . .**

Kulihat layar handphoneku, Donghae hyung.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyu-ah, kau masih berada di rumah sakit bukan? Mianhae, kami belum sempat menjengukmu karena jadwal kami yang padat. Ditambah lagi harus menggantikanmu di beberapa acara yang kau bintangi."

"Mianhae!"

"Ah . . . kau ini. Sekarang kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, kau tunggu kami ya!"

"Ne, cepatlah datang hyung. Aku sudah sangat merindukan kalian." Ucapku senang.

"Siapa yang telpon?" ucap mami ketus saat masuk kedalam kamarku bersama Gina.

"Donghae hyung, mereka mau menjengukku."

"Oh . . ."

Tok . . . Tok . . .

Mami berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu. "Annyeonghaseyo . . .!" sapa Donghae hyung saat bertemu dengan mami, dan yang lainnya juga datang. Kulihat ekspresi mereka yang sedikit kaget, tapi mereka langsung bisa mengendalikannya. Mami masih bersikap ketus. Satu persatu hyungku masuk.

"_Gina, come on!" _ucap mami sambil menarik tangan Gina. Pada saat mami akan keluar, saat itu pula Jungsu hyung mau masuk. Kulihat Jungsu hyung menunduk dan memberi jalan untuk mami. Setelah mami keluar, barulah Jungsu hyung masuk.

"Hyung . . .!" teriakku saat melihat Jungsu hyung. Jungsu hyung langsung memelukku, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Pasti baik karena eomma yang mengurusmu." Ucap Jungsu hyung tersenyum getir.

"Hyung, mianhae!"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena telah mengambil eomma darimu."

"Ya! Di juga eommamu, jadi mana mungkin kau merebutnya dariku. Aneh-aneh saja." Ucap Jungsu hyung tertawa. Aku sangat merindukan hyung-hyungku. Kami mengobrol dan bersenda gurau. Tidak lupa aku pun menceritakan tentang eomma, aku yakin mereka sangat bertanya-tanya tentang itu. Jadi sebelum mereka bertanya secara bertubi-tubi, kuceritakan terlebih dahulu.

**Leeteuk POV**

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi. Seminggu tidak melihat senyum itu rasanya membuatku kehilangan sebagian nyawaku, aku sangat-sangat merindukannya.

"Aku mau membeli minuman, ada yang mau?" tawarku.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kangin, ekspresinya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan hyung?" kali ini Eunhyuk, bahkan dia sampai menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku.

"Wae?"

"Kau baru menang judi ya hyung? Kau mau membelikan kami minum." Ucap Sungmin dengan tampang polosnya.

"Memangnya aku sepelit itu sampai membelikan kalian minum saja tidak mau. Aku bukan Eunhyuk yang sangat-sangat sangat-sangat pelit." Ucapku datar lalu keluar kamar. Kudengar suara tawa para member dari balik pintu, aku hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan mereka. Aku berjalan menuju mini market yang ada di seberang jalan. Kulihat eomma dan Gina sedang minum Coke di taman dekat rumah sakit. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kutundukkan lagi kepalaku karena sedih. Kudengar suara orang-orang berteriak, tapi tidak kupedulikan aku terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku berhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan.

"Leeteuk, awas!" dia berlari ke arahku dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu di sebelah kiriku. Aku melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya, tapi aku senang melihatnya. Aku merasa bahwa eomma akan kembali menyayangiku seperti dulu. "Leeteuk lari . . .!" ucapnya lagi masih sambil menunjuk-nunjuk. Kualihkan pandanganku melihat apa yang dia tunjuk, dan ternyata . . .

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat keras menghantam tubuhku. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan aku juga merasa bahwa tubuhku melayang jauh ke udara. Kulihat eomma berlari kearahku sambil meneteskan air mata. Tidak eomma, aku tidak ingin melihat eomma menangis lagi. Siapa yang sudah membuat eomma menangis, aku akan menghajar orang itu. Sekalipun itu appa yang melakukannya. Kini aku sudah bisa melindungimu eomma, kau jangan takut lagi kalau akan ada orang yang akan menyakitimu. Katakan padaku siapa eomma.

"AARRGGHH . . ." aku berteriak keras saat kurasakan tubuhku jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Dan kepalaku, rasanya sakit sekali seperti ada yang memukulku dengan batu. Kulihat langit yang sangat cerah dan awan putih yang menghiasinya. Aku tersenyum karena rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat langit secerah saat ini.

"Leeteuk, gwaenchanayo?" suara itu, suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sumber suara. Benar, pemilik suara itu adalah orang yang sangat aku rindukan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, tapi kenapa dia malah menangis.

"Eomma . . .!" ucapku lirih. Kulihat ekspresi kagetnya saat aku memanggilnya. "Eomma, bogosipoyo!" Kurasakan tangan lembutnya membelai wajahku. "Eomma, ingatlah aku. Kumohon!" ucapku lirih sambil tersenyum bahagia karena kurasakan tangan lembut itu mendekapku kedalam pelukannya. Aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku, kepalaku sangat sakit, dan mata ini rasanya sangat lelah untuk terbuka. Kututup mataku dan kurasakan pelukan hangat eomma di tubuhku.

**Kyuhyun POV **

"Lihat, ada kecelakaan di jalan." Teriak Eunhyuk hyung. Kami semua berlari ke arah jendela untuk melihatnya.

"Benar, kasihan sekali." Sambung Donghae hyung.

"Oppa!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengagetkan kami. Kami semua berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berteriak.

"Ya! Kau jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit." Marahku yang ternyata Gina yang berteriak.

"Oppa, Leeteuk oppa kecelakaan."

"Mwo?" ucap kami bersamaan. Kami semua berlari mengikuti Gina yang sudah berlari duluan. Gina menuntun kami menuju ruang UGD. Disana sudah ada mami yang sedang menangis.

"Mami!" lirihku mendekati mami. Mami mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Dia langsung memelukku dan menangis keras di pelukanku. "Waeyo? Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk hyung?"

"Kenapa . . . kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal kalau Leeteuk itu Jungsu?" teriak mami di sela tangisnya. Akhirnya dia sadar, tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini. Mami terus menangis menyesali sikapnya selama ini. Operasi sudah berjalan selama dua jam, tapi belum juga selesai. Kudengar derap langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat ke arah kami. Kualihkan pandanganku untuk melihatnya.

"Appa . . .!" lirihku saat melihat appa datang dengan raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Dari mana appa tahu kalau Jungsu hyung kecelakaan?

"Aku yang menghubunginya." Ternyata Heechul hyung. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia masih bisa berpikir jernih rupanya.

"Appa!" panggilku lalu memeluk appa.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" aku menggeleng. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya appa saat melihat mami. Tapi mami diam saja, dia masih terlalu shock menerima kenyataan.

Setelah menunggu selama lima jam, akhirnya operasi selesai. Dokter yang menangani Jungsu hyung keluar. Kami semua berlari mendekati dokter, terutama appa dan eomma.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jungsu?" Tanya eomma cemas.

"Operasinya berhasil kan dok?" sambung appa.

"Dia . . ."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan membelai kepalaku lembut. Kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya. Aku sangat tidak menyangka kalau yang membelai rambutku adalah . . .

"Hyung, kau sudah sadar? Appa, mami! Jungsu hyung sudah sadar." Aku segera memanggil dokter untuk memberitahukan keadaan Jungsu hyung.

**Leeteuk POV**

"Jungsu-ah, kau sudah sadar nak?' ucap eomma tersenyum dan membelai pipiku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Akhirnya belaian itu bisa kurasakan lagi.

"Jungsu-ah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Sambung appa yang berdiri di samping kiriku.

"Eomma, _remember me?_" tanyaku.

"Tentu sayang, maafkan eomma karena tidak mengenalimu dari awal."

"Gwaenchana." Lirihku.

Selama enam bulan aku berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang aku alami. Eomma menjagaku dengan baik, aku sangat bahagia karena telah mendapatkan kembali milikku yang pernah hilang.

Hari ini aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Eomma, kau masih akan tetap membawa Kyunie kembali ke Jerman?"

"Ani, aku akan mengijnkannya tinggal di Korea. Lagi pula sudah ada kau dan appamu yang akan menjaganya."

"Gomawo eomma." Ucapku lalu memeluknya erat.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyum itu lagi dan merasakan sentuhan hangat itu lagi. Seberapapun jauhnya tempat atau waktu yang memisahkan, kasih sayang ibu kepada anaknya tidak akan pernah mati sampai kapanpun. Setiap hembusan napasnya, setiap darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya dan apapun yang ada di pikirannya. Seorang ibu akan selalu mengutamakan anak-anaknya dibandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebesar apapun kesalahan yang dibuat anak-anaknya, seorang ibu akan selalu memaafkannya. Seorang ibu akan membiarkan dirinya menderita dari pada anak-anaknya yang harus menderita.

**The End**


	4. Hyung, saengil chukkae

KYUTEUK – Hyung, saengil chukkhae

Author : VayTeuKey

Cast : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Super Junior

Genre : Family, Brothership, Friendship

Length : One Shoot

p.s : Harusnya ni FF publish waktu ultah Leeteuk oppa, tapi gak apa-apa ya. Hehe ^^

**Leeteuk POV**

Kupijit keningku untuk sedikit meredam rasa sakit di kelapaku. Entah kenapa setelah siaran tadi, tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

"Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menghampiriku dan menanyakan keadaanku.

"Ne, kepalaku sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah." Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang hyung, sudah malam!" ajaknya. Kami berdua pun berjalan menuju parkiran basemen.

Sesampainya di dorm, ternyata member yang lain belum tidur. Masih bersantai-santai karena tidak ada kegiatan besok hari. Terkecuali aku, Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang memang punya kegiatan lebih banyak dari yang lainnya. Keributan-keributan yang dibuat para member, membuat sakit kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kuputuskan untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan istirahat. Sebelumnya, kulihat Kyu masih asyik dan konsentrasi bersama PSP-nya di runag tengah. Aku tidak sempat menyapanya, karena aku benar-benar sudah ingin istirahat. Kubaringkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk menutup mata. Kurasa sudah selama 5 menit aku menutup mata, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan para member membuatku tidak bisa istirahat. Kudengar suara Kyuhyun berteriak keras dari dalam kamar. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat keluar kamar.

"YA!" aku berteriak keras, sampai semua member menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan menatapku. "Kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak. Kepalaku sedang sakit dan aku ingin istirahat. Kyuhyun, berhenti bermain PSP! Besok kau harus kuliah, cepat tidur!" ucapku masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi hyung, besok aku tidak ada kuliah." Rengeknya manja.

"Jangan MERENGEK seperti itu!" bentakku lagi. Kulihat dia sedikit ketakutan. "Kalau kau tidak menurut, besok kau pulang ke Jerman. Arraseo!" dia menunduk lalu mengangguk. Kutatap lagi satu persatu wajah member yang menatap antara takut dan khawatir padaku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya, lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar seraya menutup pintu dengan keras. Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"YA!" tiba-tiba Jungsu hyung berteriak, membuat kami semua menghentikan kegiatan kami dan menatap fokus padany. Bahkan Heebum dan Baengsin pun berhenti memperebutkan ikan yang diberikan Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung. "Kalian bisa tenang sedikit tidak. Kepalaku sedang sakit dan aku ingin istirahat. Kyuhyun, berhenti bermain PSP! Besok kau harus kuliah, cepat tidur!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Aku kaget, dia belum pernah membentakku seperti itu. Meskipun dia memarahiku, dia tidak pernah membentakku dengan nada tinggi seperti barusan.

"Tapi hyung, besok aku tidak ada kuliah." Rengekku manja, berharap dia tidak benar-benar membentakku barusan.

"Jangan MERENGEK seperti itu!" bentaknya lagi, ternyata dia sedang serius. aku sedikit ketakutan. "Kalau kau tidak menurut, besok kau pulang ke Jerman. Arraseo!" aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungsu hyung, kenapa dia harus mengancamku dengan cara seperti itu? Kutundukkan kepalaku lalu menunduk.

Brrraaakkk . . .

Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Itu berarti Jungsu hyung sudah masuk kedalam kamar. Ada rasa sesak di dalam dadaku saat Jungsu hyung membentakku barusan. Tanpa sadar, mataku kini sudah tidak kering lagi. Aku menangis. Aku masih menunduk, karena tidak mau di ketahui oleh yang lain aku menangis. Aku langsung berlari keluar dorm. Kudengar suara-suara hyungku yang memanggil namaku, tapi tak kupedulikan. Yang penting sekarang, aku ingin keluar dari dorm dan menenangkan diri.

"Kyuhyun, kau mau kemana?"

"Kyu, ini sudah malam kau mau kemana?"

"Kyu, kau bisa sakit!"

"Kyu, jangan pergi!"

"Kyu, di luar sangat dingin. Kau mau kemana?"

Semua panggilan-panggilan itu tidak kupedulikan. Aku berlari keluar dari dorm hanya memakai baju tidur dan memakai sandal rumah. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku berhenti di sebuah bangku taman di depan dorm. Udara malam ini sangat dingin karena sekarang sedang musim dingin. Tapi rasa dingin itu tidak terasa sama sekali di tubuhku, terkalahkan dengan rasa sakit hati dan sedih yang kurasakan saat ini.

"Kyu!" seseorang memegang pundakku. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu. "Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya. Aku dia tidak menjawab. Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja, dia tidak melihat mataku sangat merah dan basah seperti ini? Dasar Monkey. Dia duduk di sampingku lalu memakaikan jaket ke tubuhku.

"Jangan kau ambil hati ucapan Teuki hyung tadi. Dia sedang sakit jadi dia bersikap seperti tadi. Mengertilah!"

"Ne, aku mengerti hyung. Tapi tadi aku benar-benar tidak percaya Jungsu hyung akan mengatakan hal itu. Mengembalikanku ke Jerman, memangnya dia siapa? Dia memang kakakku, tapi bukannya dia tahu kalau aku sudah terikat kontrak? Pabo!" Eunhyuk hyung terkekeh kecil.

"Kau baru bersamanya selama beberapa bulan ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak pertama kali aku masuk trainee. Sikapnya kadang-kadang bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, tidak terduga."

"Tapi, haruskah dia membentakku seperti barusan? Aku adalah adik kandungnya."

"Kau tahu, aku pernah dicekik Teuki hyung karena aku mengganggunya disaat yang tidak tepat." Aku terkekeh mendengar ceritanya. "Saat selesai siaran tadi, dia bilang kepalanya sangat sakit. Dan ketika pulang, dia ingin istirahat. Tapi kita semua ribut. Bukankah kalau itu terjadi padamu, kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan? Bahkah kalau sampai terjadi padaku, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang barusan Teuki hyung lakukan." Jelasnya. Aku mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk hyung. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Eunhyuk hyung. Aku pun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita kembali ke dorm. Udaranya sudah semakin dingin, aku tidak kau ikut-ikutan sakit seperti Teuki hyung. Leader dan maknae sakit, panggung tidak akan seru tanpa kalian." Ucapnya berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman di bibirku.

Pagi harinya, Jungsu hyung terlambat bangun. Donghae hyung bilang, Jungsu hyung sangat nyenyak tidurnya sehingga dia tidak berani membangunkannya. Akhirnya kami sarapan tanpa kehadirannya. Jadwal kegiatan kami hari ini dimulai pada pukul 12 siang nanti. Sehingga kami bisa bersantai tanpa harus terburu-buru. Kuambil PSP di kamarku lalu memainkannya di ruang tengah bergabung dengan member yang lainnya. Kulihat Jungsu hyung baru keluar dari kamarnya, dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau, mungkin karena akibat sakit kepalanya tadi malam.

"Wookie-ah, di mana kau simpat obat-obatan?" terdengar teriakan Jungsu hyung dari dapur.

"Wae?" balas Wookie hyung kemudian berlari menuju dapur menemui Jungsu hyung. Jungsu hyung benar-benar tidak biasanya, apakah dia sedang mempunyai masalah. Dia tidak suka berteriak seperti barusan, dia akan mendatangi orang yang dia butuhkan bukan dengan berteriak seperti itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Wookie hyung kembali bergabung bersama kami di ruang tengah.

"Wookie-ah, dia kenapa?" Tanya Heechul hyung.

"Oh, Teuki hyung meminta obat sakit kepala." Jawab Wookie hyung santai kemudian kembali melahap biscuit yang dibuatnya tadi pagi bersama Sungmin hyung.

"Mwo?" teriak Heechul hyung tiba-tiba. Aku sampai harus menutup telingaku karena teriakannya itu.

"Wae?" balas Wookie hyung.

"Ya! Kau tidak sadar, dari tadi malam dia belum makan. Dan barusan kau memberikannya obat, kau mau membunuhnya?" teriak Heechul hyung kemudian berlari menuju dapur. pikiranku yang tidak sepenuhnya konsentrasi pada pembicaraan Heechul hyung dan Wookie hyung, mengharuskan aku mencernanya terlebih dahulu dengan baik. Setelah sadar dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, kutatap Eunhyuk hyung yang kini sedang menatapku juga. Mata kami sama-sama membulat, kemudian dengan langkah cepat aku langsung berlari menuju dapur di susul oleh hyung-hyungku. Sepertinya merekapun sama denganku, tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan Heechul hyung dan Wookie hyung barusan sehingga mengharuskan mereka untuk mencernanya terlebih dahulu seperti aku.

"Ya! Jungsu-ah ireona!" teriak Heechul hyung. Saat kami sampai di dapur, tubuh Jungsu hyung sudah terkapar di lantai dengan kepala yang sudah berada di pangkuan Heechul hyung. "Jungsu-ah ireona!"

"Hyung!" teriakku bersama member yang lain. Kini aku sudah berada di samping tubuh Jungsu hyung. Tanpa kusadari air mataku sudah jatuh, aku takut akan kehilangannya lagi. "Hyung ireona!" ucapku disela tangis.

"Kangin-ah, bantu aku bawa Jungsu ke kamarnya!" dengan sigap Kangin hyung langsung menggendong Jungsu hyung di punggungnya.

###

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kangin hyung saat dokter yang memeriksa Jungsu hyung keluar dari kamar. Kami semua langsung mengelilinginya meminta penjelasan.

"Gwaenchana, dia hanya kelelahan. Aku sudah memberikannya obat, dan tolong jaga pola makannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bekerja dan pola makannya tidak teratur."

"Ne, aku akan menjaga pola makannya." Sambut Wookie hyung. Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian pergi diantar oleh Heechul hyung.

"Kyu, gwaenchana?" Tanya Eunhyuk hyung tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne?"

"Ya! Kau melamun?"

"Ani." Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Dokter, tadi aku memberikannya obat sakit kepala. Apakah ada pengaruhnya?" Tanya Wokie hyung merasa khawatir. Dokter itu masih tidak mengerti karena dia menatap Wokie hyung meminta penjelasan lebih. "Begini, aku memberikannya obat sakit kepala. Padahal dia belum makan sejak semalam, apakah itu berpengaruh?"

Dokter itu mengangguk mengerti, "Itu memang salah, mungkin akan berpengaruh pada lambungnya. Apabila setelah sadar dia mengeluh tentang lambungnya, kalian bisa menghubungiku lagi." Kami menghela napas lega.

Setelah dokter yang memeriksa Jungsu hyung pergi. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Jungsu hyung. Dia sering sakit karena kelelahan. Jadwal pekerjaannya lebih padat di bandingkan dengan kami semua._

_**Shake it up . . .Shake it up . . .**_

Lamunanku buyar saat iphoneku berbunyi. Kulihat layarnya, terpampang nama 'Eomma'. Aku segera mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Kyunie, apakah keadaan kalian baik-baik saja?" ucap eomma tiba-tiba.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku heran.

"Keadaanmu dan kakakmu. Apakah kalian baik-baik saja? Aku merasa diantara kalian kini sedang sakit. Tadi eomma mencoba menghubungi Jungsu, tapi dia tidak mengangkat telpon dariku. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Ne eomma, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi Jungsu hyung, dia sakit karena kelelahan." Jawabku dengan suara rendah. Karena aku takut akan respon eomma.

"MWO?" benar saja. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, apakah dia di rawat di rumah sakit? Eomma akan ke Korea sekarang. setiap aku menelpon kalian, selalu saja Jungsu dalam keadaan sakit. Apakah dia terlalu banyak bekerja?" eomma terus bebicara tanpa memberiku kesempatan.

"Eomma, tenanglah." Kupotong pembicaraannya. "Hyung hanya kelelahan dan butuh instirahat saja. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Jadi eomma tidak perlu ke sini."

"Andwae, aku tetap harus kesana Kyunie. Kau tidak ingat kalau 3 hari lagi itu ulang tahun hyungmu?"

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa."

"Kau ini bagaimana, nanti siang eomma akan langsung ke sana. Setelah sampai, eomma akan menelponmu untuk menjemputku di bandara."

"Ne, eomma."

Setelah sambungan telpon dari eomma terputus, iphoneku kembali berdering. Kulihat layarnya, siapa yang menelpon lagi. Ternyata appa.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyunie-ah, 3 hari lagi hyungmu ulang tahun. Bawa dia pulang, appa akan membuat pesta kejutan untuknya."

"Tapi appa, kami tidak bisa. Kami ada jadwal manggung. Mungkin kami akan ke sana saat malamnya saja." Jelasku.

"Andwae, apakah kau tidak bisa meminta libur sehari saja pada manager kalian. Jungsu sudah bekerja selama setahun ini tanpa istirahat. Berikan nomor telpon manager kalian padaku, kalau perlu nomor telpon Soo Man juga." Terdengar nada marah appa.

"Aku yang akan bicara dengar manager hyung." Jawabku akhirnya. Aku tidak mau, bila appa yang bicara pada manager hyung. Akhirnya malah akan ribut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Appa tutup telponnya."

Klik.

Aku keluar dari kamar, para member sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eunhyuk hyung yang melihatku akan keluar dorm.

"Aku mau menemui manager hyung." Jawabku singkat.

Kulajukan mobilku menuju gedung SM untuk menemui managaer hyung. Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia bilang sedang berada di kantor.

Tok tok tok . . . Kuketuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk!" ucap sebuah suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Hyung, apakah aku mengganggumu?" aku langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ani, waeyo?"

"Hyung, 3 hari lagi Jungsu hyung ulang tahun. Bolehkah aku meminta untuk meliburkannya, satu hari saja saat dia ulang tahun."

"Ani, kau tahu bukan 3 hari lagi jadwal kalian benar-benar padat." Jelasnya.

"Hyung aku mohon! Sebenarnya ini bukan permintaanku, tapi ini permintaan appa. Bahkah tadi dia meminta langsung untuk berbicara pada Soo Man seongsaengnim. Hyung, jebal! Lagi pula, selama setahun ini Jungsu hyung belum mendapatkan libur bukan?"

"Kyu, kau ini. Baiklah, aku akan bicara pada Soo Man sajangnim tentang permintaanmu ini." Ucap manager hyung pasrah. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Paling tidak, ada sedikit harapan. Setelah menyampaikan keinginanku pada manager hyung, aku kembali ke dorm.

Malamnya semua member berkumpul untuk makan malam. Tiba-tiba kami dikejutkan dengan kedatang Jungsu hyung ke ruang makan.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" aku langsung mendekatinya karena khawatir.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawabnya dengan suara lemah. Kutuntun dia ke meja makan, bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Hyung, aku akan mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja di kamar." Ucap Wokie hyung.

"Andwaeyo, aku ingin makan malam di sini saja. Diam di kamar terus membuatku bosan, dan itu akan semakin membuat penyakitku semakin parah." Kami semua akhirnya menurut dan tidak memaksakan Jungsu hyung.

Setelah selesai makan malam, kulihat Jungsu hyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon apartemen kami. Aku dengan ragu mendekatinya.

"Hyung." Dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Ah, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya padaku.

"Waeyo?"

"Ani, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Oh ya, mianhae! Karena kemarin aku membentakmu, aku benar-benar sedang sakit kepala." Jelasnya.

"Gwaenchana, aku mengerti. Tapi kemarin kau benar-benar membuatku takut hyung, kau mengancamku akan mengimrimku kembali ke Eropa. Aku takut akan terpisah darimu dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku hyung." Ucapku dengan nada manja. Dia terkekeh lalu merengkuh bahuku.

"Mianhae, aku tidak akan mengancammu dengan hal yang seperti itu lagi. Yakseok! Tapi mungkin aku akan mengancammu dengan PSP mu itu. Aku akan menghancurkan semua PSP dan game Starcraft yang kau miliki." Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Ya, hyung!" Jungsu hyung mengacak rambutku. Syukurlah, dia sudah kembali. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya marah lagi, karena disaat dia sedang marah benar-benar menakutkan. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Kangin hyung atau Heechul hyung.

_**Shake it up . . . Shake it up . . .**_

"Hyung, aku terima telpon dulu." Jungsu hyung mengangguk. Aku menerima telpon di depannya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyunie, eomma sudah sampai di bandara. Cepat jemput eomma, dan jangan beritahu Jungsu bahwa eomma datang. Eomma ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Arrasseo?"

"Ne."

Klik.

"Nugu?"

"Temanku, dia baru datang dari Jerman. Sekarang dia sudah ada di bandara, aku akan menjemputnya sekarang."

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri." Jawabku singkat, namun baru saja aku akan beranjak pergi. Jungsu hyung menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri, apalagi malam-malam seperti ini." Dia melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah. "Kangin, temani Kyunie ke bandara!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kangin hyung, sepertinya dia keberatan.

"Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa? Aku tidak bisa mengantarkannya karena sebentar lagi aku harus pergi ke Sukira. Jangan protes, temani saja dia." Tegas Jungsu hyung. Dengan langkah malas, Kangin hyung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu." Pamitku.

"Ne, Kangin-ah cheosimhae!" teriak Jungsu hyung dari dalam dorm.

Selama perjalanan menuju bandara, tidak ada diantara kami yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Kami memang tidak terlalu dekat karena hobi kami yang berbeda.

"Hmmm . . . hyung!" akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lagi pula, topic pembicaraan yang kumulai ini harus melibatkan member Super Junior lainnya.

"Hmm . . ."

"Sebenarnya, kita akan menjemput eommaku."

Ciiitttt

"MWO?" tiba-tiba Kangin hyung menghentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak membuatku sedikit terpental ke depan. Tapi untung saja aku memakai sabuk pengaman dan tidak ada mobil di belakang kami. Kalau tidak, tamatlah riwayat kami. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" teriaknya. Kangin hyung mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Hyung, tidak perlu cepat-cepat. Tenang saja!"

"Ani, kau mau membuat ahjumma menunggu lama?"

"Bisakah kau rahasiakan kedatangan eomma dari Jungsu hyung?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Eomma ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya." Kangin hyung memukul keningnya sendiri.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa kalau lusa adalah ulang tahun Teuki hyung. Baiklah kalau begitu, kau bisa mengandalkanku." aku tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Setelah mengantar eomma ke hotel, kami kembali ke dorm.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Jungsu hyung saat kami datang.

"Kami mengantar teman Kyu ke hotel hyung." jawab Kangin hyung sambil berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minum.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak ke sini?"

"Di sini sudah terlalu sempit hyung. Aku takut dia tidak nyaman."

"Begitu." Syukurlah dia tidak bertanya yang macam-macam. Kulirik Kangin, diapun menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung, aku masuk ke kamar duluan. Aku lelah." Pamitku pada semua hyung.

"Neee." Mereka menjawab kompak tanpa mengalihkan mata mereka dari layar TV.

**Leeteuk POV**

Kulirik kalender yang terpajang di dinding kamarku. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku. Rasanya aku semakin tua saja. kudengar pintu kamarku terbuka, dan muncul sosok Donghae di sana. Dia baru saja selesai mandi. Kulihat rambutnya basah dan tersampir handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Eoh." Jawabnya tanpa memandangku, sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dia kenakan hari ini.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum." Jawabnya lagi tanpa memandangku.

"Wookie tidak memasak?"

"Ani."

"Dia tidak datang ke sini?"

"Tidak tahu." Ada apa dengannya. Pagi ini dia sedikit tidak sopan padaku.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu omelet." Ujarku kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Saat keluar dari kamar, kutemukan keadaan dorm benar-benar sepi. Kemana semua orang? Apakah mereka punya pekerjaan dan akan meninggalkanku sendiri di dorm? Aku benar-benar benci hari libur. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tadi malam manager hyung bilang hari ini sampai besok aku tidak memiliki jadwal pekerjaan. Tapi bukankah seharusnya nanti malam aku siaran SUKIRA bersama Eunhyuk? Ah, kupikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang aku harus membuat omelet untuk Donghae.

"Hyung, aku pergi!" kudengar teriakan Donghae.

"Ya! Donghae-ya, aku sedang membuatkanmu omelet." Teriakku agar dia mendengarnya.

"Eunhyuk sudah menungguku." Jawabnya. Brak, kudengar suara pintu tertutup pertanda Donghae sudah keluar.

Kupandang omelet yang baru saja kubuat dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Bahkan Donghae tidak menemuiku dahulu sebelum dia pergi. Akhirnya kumakan sendiri omelet yang kubut. Aku memandang ke sekeliling ruang tengah dorm. Benar-benar sepi dan tidak ada kehidupan. Rasanya hanya aku yang hidup di sini sendiri.

"Meong." Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara kucing. Kulihat Heebum keluar dari kamar Heechul. Setidaknya aku punya teman makhluk hidup di sini. Kugendong dia lalu kubawa ke sofa ruang tengah. Menikmati acara TV yang menurutku kurang menarik.

Kubuka mataku saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Ternyata aku ketiduran di sofa. Heebum sudah tidak ada di pangkuanku. Yang pertama kulihat adalah Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sedang bertanding starcraft. Kulirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 3 sore. Selama itukah aku tertidur?

"Ya! Sejak kapan kalian pulang?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit serak akibat baru bangun tidur. Tapi tidak satupun kuterima jawaban dari mereka. "Ya!" aku lebih mengencangkan suaraku.

"Jungsu-ya, kau baru bangun?" aku menoleh ketika seseorang bertanya padaku. Heechul.

"Ne, wae?"

"Ani, tapi sepertinya kali ini kau mendapatkan waktu tidur lebih lama." Terdengar nada seddikit mengejek darinya tapi aku tidak perduli.

Aku beranjak dari sofa kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku baru ingat, sejak pagi tadi aku belum mandi.

Member-member penghuni dorm bawah, satu-persatu datang. Sudah menjadi tradisi, kami akan makan malam bersama di dorm lantai 12. Sambil menunggu Ryeowook dan Sungmin selesai memasak, kuputuskan untuk _browsing internet_ meng-up date berita yang ada saat ini. Dan member lainnya pun, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Ani, aku hanya melihat berita. Wae?" aku menoleh padanya.

"Aku ingin membeli sesuatu di mini market, kau mau mengantarku?"

"Geure." Aku beranjak dari duduk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jaket. "Kaja!"

Kenapa rasanya udara mala mini dingin sekali. Padahal sekarang bukan musin dingin. Kulihat Kyuhyun berkali-kali menggosok-gosokkan tangannya agar tetap hangat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit, gwaenchana."

"Besok kau ada pekerjaan?"

"Ne, bagaimana dengamu?"

"Ani, manager hyung bilang aku libur."

"Mungkin karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, manager hyung meliburkanmu."

"Kau ingat?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Gwaenchana, aku sudah cukup senang dengan kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku." Kuberikan senyum tulusku padanya.

"Sekarang kita harus menyebrang. Kaja hyung!" Kyuhyun berjalan di depanku, namun pada saat itu juga sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin aku harapkan terjadi.

Brrraaakkkk. Sebuah motor menyerempet Kyuhyun, aku yang berada di belakangnya berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh ke tanah. Kurasakan cairan kental di telapak tanganku ketika memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" panikku. "Bertahanlah, aku akan memanggil member yang lain untuk menolong kita."

"Yeoboseyo!" kudengar suara Sungmin dari seberang sana.

"Ya! Ppaliwa, tolong aku. Kyuhyun terserempet motor." Teriakku panic.

"Eodi?" kudengar suara Sungmin tak kalah paniknya.

"Kami masih berada di depan gedung dorm. Ppaliwa!"

"Ne, hyung."

Klik.

"Kyu-ya, bertahanlah." Kulihat Kyuhyun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. "Ya, kau harus tetap sadar." Tanpa kudari air mata mengalir membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di pipiku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kami. Sungmin dan Hangeng keluar dari dalamnya, kami langsung memasukkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai lemah ke dalam mobil lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Tidak semua member menyusul kami ke rumah sakit, mungkin mereka masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan. Hanya ada Sungmin, Hangeng, Yesung dan Kangin yang menemaniku saat ini. Sudah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun berada di dalam, tapi sepertinya dokter belum juga mau keluar. Apakah keadaannya sangat parah? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa dan eomma jika mereka tahu keadaan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti sangat marah padaku.

"Hyung, tenanglah." Ujar Hangeng berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum sedih memandangnya.

"Keluarga tuan Cho." Seorang dokter akhirnya keluar. Kami bertiga langsung mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hanya luka kecil, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Ada beberpa luka goresan di kaki dan tangannya. Tapi kami sudah menjahitnya."

"Kami bisa menemuinya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Saya permisi."

Kami bertiga membungkuk berterima kasih kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan Kyuhyun. Saat kami masuk kulihat senyuman Kyuhyun menyambut kami.

"Gwaenchana?" aku segera memeluknya khawatir.

"Nan gwaenchana hyung. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu."

"Jangan pernah membuatku khawatir lagi. Arraseo?"

"Ne."

Ddddrrrrtttt. Ponselku bergetar tanda telpon masuk. Appa.

"Yeoboseyo!"

"Jungsu-ya, tolong appa!" terdengar suara appa yang kesakitan.

"Appa, wae?"

"Jungsu-ya!"

"Appa!"

Klik. Telpon terputus.

"Hyung, wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi pada appa?" Kyuhyun terlihat mulai khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, kau tenang saja. aku akan segera melihat keadaan appa. kau tunggu di sini. Arra?"

"Cepat hubungi aku ketika kau sampai di sana."

"Arraseo."

Aku segera berlari keluar rumah sakit, menghentikan sebuah taxi yang lewat. Aku baru menyadari kebodohanku setelah naik taxi. _Kenapa aku tidak pinjam mobil Sungmin? _Perjalananku sedikit terhambat karena ada sebuah kecelakaan.

"Ahjussi, apakah tidak ada celah untuk keluar dari jalanan ini?"

"Tidak ada." Jarak rumahku sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya aku berlari ke sana saja.

"Ahjusi, aku turun dari sini." Aku turun dari taxi, kemudian segera berlari menuju rumah.

Saat sampai di depan rumah, kulihat keadaan rumah yang gelap dan sepi. Jantungku sudah berdetak tidak beraturan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada appa. Saat aku masuk, pintu ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Appa!" teriakku khawatir. Keadaan rumah benar-benar gelap. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah. Namun tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE!" aku tertegun melihat semua orang ada di sana, termasuk appa, Kyuhyun, dan eomma.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukkae hamnida saranghaneun uri Jungsu. SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA!"

"Make a wish?" appa, eomm dan Kyuhyun menghampiriku dengan sebuah kue tart yang sudah dipasangi lilin di atasnya.

Kututup mataku. _Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau mengasihiku dengan memberikan orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Kuharap kami semua bahagia. _Kutiup lilinnya dan pada saat itu pula terdengar tepukan riuh dari semua orang.

"Hyung, mianhae karena kami semua membohongimu." Sesal Kyuhyun kemudian memelukku.

"Chukkae nae adeul." Ujar appa kemudian memelukku. Setelahnya eomma pun memelukku.

"Hyung, chukkae!" teriak member Super Junior lain kemudian mereka berburu memelukku.

"Kalian membuatku sesak." Ujarku susah payah. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tertawa lepas.

END


End file.
